My Point of View
by Atemu'sLotus
Summary: He killed our parents and I WILL defeat him but things get complicated when he sends me to different dimensions. My family is broken once more but I will find them no matter how many dimensions I have to cross. Crossover OP, FMA, etc. AcexOC Some LuNa.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone!

So I have decided to expand to the One Piece realm!

TallLuffy has put out this story about these siblings trapped in the One Piece realm and various others. And I would like to tell Rabia's side of the story. Rabia is personally my favorite character since it reminds me of someone….okay me but that is not the point.

This is based off of the story called The Story of He Who Lost and Gained.

--

My name is Rabia and this is my story. My brother John wrote his side of the story but he is not very detailed, let me enlighten you to what really happened. Let us begin with the past and end with the future.

My Story

--

Malevolence. That bastard. Yeah he is a cruel guy, what some people would classify as a typical "bad guy" but to me he is more than that. He is a bastard.

Ever wonder why four young people live alone in a house without any parents? Well, let me tell you why. One night we were coming back from a meeting, a religious gathering you could call it. The younger children were at home since this meeting went late into the evening. Mom and Dad were walking behind my older brother and I, when IT happened. Malevolence came out of nowhere with his army and began to attack the city.

Our parents grabbed us and threw us into a bush just before Malevolence saw us. A sickening grin leeched onto his face as he turned. Mom grew to this enormous height while Dad stepped into front of the bush. My brother and I could see what was happening between our father's legs. We saw Malevolence walk slowly and playfully towards our parents.

"Leave," Mom seethed. Her voice still haunts my dreams today. Our mom, my gentle mama spoke in a foreign tongue. It was not her voice, no; this voice was poisoned and cold. Chills ran up and down my spine. I was shocked, how could Malevolence still be alive after such a lethal command?

Of course it did not affect him, nothing affects that bastard. Nothing. You might say that I hate him but I do not. I cannot. Why? Why can you not hate him? Because that would be giving in. And I refuse, I REFUSE to give in to that bastard. What he did, I do not think I can say but if you must know I will tell you.

After that woman's command Malevolence drew his weapon and in one swift movement he… I-There was blood, everywhere. I- I am sorry, I cannot say it. I just can't. Please….

…..

Forgive me for my weakness but please don't turn away. This story must be told. I believe I can do it.

All right, I am ready now.

My father screamed as he charged Malevolence. When he did that some blood from… from the ground splattered us more. Did I mention that? My brother and I were covered, drenched in blood. It was as if our mama was still there, protecting us.

More blood was sprayed. All I could see was red; crimson filed my mouth as I bit my bottom lip. I couldn't scream. If I screamed then they would find us and then mama and papa would have died for naught. Quickly but as slowly as possible I put my hand over my older brother's mouth. He returned the gesture. And there we sat for hours on end, just holding each other's mouths shut.

Finally we realized that the little ones were still at home so when we could we ran. We ran so hard that several times we stopped to throw up and then kept running. At last we got to our house and then we gathered what we could of our family's belongings and our little siblings and then we ran again. That is all I can really remember, running and running hard. Nothing else comes to mind after that.

Years passed until we finally returned home. The little ones were told that Mom and Dad died fighting for freedom. We couldn't tell them the truth, I refused. They are too young to know about the burden of death. And so we came back to fight. Ironic isn't it? I laugh at the thought of protecting them from death and yet we came back to do just that, kill.

It was like we never left. The house was still the same, well maybe a little dustier but it was habitable so we moved in again.

When we got there we heard of what Malevolence was planning. Crossing dimensions? No way, it could not be, I mean those worlds did not exist they were created by common people who wrote manga and other stuff. It could not be real.

But it was.

Chuck being the rash person that he is broke into Malevolence's Tower and stole the four devil fruit. Devil fruit from One Piece. I was shocked. Of course I objected to the plan but Bill said that it would be fine so I trusted him. I guess he was right as much as I hate to admit it.

And there they were. Four devil fruit sitting on the coffee table before us. We all stood in order of age, Bill then me and then John with Chuck bringing up the rear. Everyone was wearing some clothing that we had found earlier that week. Poor Bill had to wear uncomfortable leather; it was all that we could find that would fit him. I wore this tight leather outfit that I would soon change out of. My favorite outfit was still in my closet.

It was a royal purple outfit that was made of Egyptian cotton. The top was like the top of a sari with gold trim. The bottom is a skirt that has gold trim and that flares out but there are thigh length shorts underneath in order for me to do some awesome twirling but still keeping my dignity. A robe of the same purple and gold design completes the regal look. It is beautiful and unfortunately in my closet.

Speaking of my closet, John did something to it. If I type some code onto this pad outside my closet door then the door swooshes open and reveals a training room. I see no need of it but my brothers said they would each need a 'special closet' in order to train with their soon-to-be powers. I like the trial and error approach but I said nothing, who am I to tell them how to fight? I despise fighting people; this excludes my family of course. I love them to death but sometimes they need a good beating.

I am sorry, I got off topic. Back to the present. Again, we were standing in front of the coffee table looking down on the devil fruit before us. It was silent for a long time. I wondered what to do. Personally I love swimming; it is so free and relaxing but if I ate that fruit then that one enjoyment would never happen again. What should I do? I want this bloody era to end, we NEED it to end. That was it. My family comes before me and always will, I have to eat the devil fruit. Before I could act Chuck spoke first, this did not surprise me since he was the rash one in the family.

"I never liked to swim anyway," he said as he picked up the fruit and went to his room to eat it.

Well, if I did not grab it now then I would never eat it. And so I picked the prettiest one, luckily it was right in front of me. Silently I leaned forward, picked it up, and left for my room. I carefully closed the door.

Should I?

Yes, I had to eat this fruit. I looked down at the fruit and wondered if it would taste good. Quite a simple thought but I did not want to eat something disgusting. Very slowly I lifted it to my mouth. The fuzzy skin of the fruit tickled my lips gently as I took a sniff. The smell reminded me of spring days before Malevolence. I smiled at the thought. I decided to eat the fruit whole just in case it tasted nasty. Without another thought I ate it.

"EW! BLACH! DISGUSTING! AAAAAAA," I attempted to scratch the nasty taste of tree bark and soil off my tongue, " PTOOOIE!"

I heard John making the same noise as me and I chuckled a bit.

Ugh. It was disgusting but then I noticed that I felt different. I could hear birds singing and I saw trees growing with flowers underneath them, swaying in the gentle breeze. All of the secrets of life in the spring time suddenly pounded into my brain. "Ouch, dang it. What the hell was that?" I asked myself as the headache went away as fast as it came. "It must be the fruit." I said as I made my way into the hallway.

Everyone was out of their rooms by then and we all stood there in silence. 'I wonder what I can do.' I thought when John interrupted me.

"Bill, what did you get?" John asked.

Answering to the call, Bill stepped forward. I stared at him intently. I wanted to know what fruit he got but he just stood there. Bill then looked to the floor, he hummed a bit and then he disappeared. Well, not really but he did shrink. I gasped as I saw my older brother turn into a pile of dead leaves and then a chilly breeze. Immediately I knew that the fruit that we ate had the powers of the seasons. I had Spring, Bill had Fall but what did the others have?

I went next since I was the second oldest. 'What should I do? Maybe…but would it work? I cannot believe in this, it is too silly. Where is the scientific proof? Ugh…Fine! I might as well try it.'

Looking at my hand I hummed a tune that Mama used to sing about spring and then an iris grew out of my hand. Needless to say I was shocked. Once the initial shock was over I began to get excited. The memories of the secrets of spring flooded my mind. Trees shot up out of the ground and the flowers from before grew underneath the trees' shade. But they were not swaying.

'Well I will just have to fix that.' A warm spring breeze filled that hallway and made the flowers sway. All of my brothers smiled. I stopped my powers and waited for John to show us what season he got. 'I bet that his is winter. So far all of our powers come from the same seasons in which we were born.'

John was next. I smiled as watched him close his eyes. My smile faded when I suddenly became freezing cold. Thankfully I had the Spring Spring fruit so I just put a warm barrier around my body. Hands of ice shot up from the ground but I melted them before they hit me. John then turned into snow just like Bill turned into dead leaves. I grinned thinking of how smart I am in guessing his fruit. Now to see Chuck's Summer Summer fruit.

He walked into the middle of the living room so all eyes could see him better as he showed off his new powers. The heat wave came so suddenly that I nearly fell over from its powerful blast. Chuck began to burn and all of the water in the room started to evaporate. When he finished I cooled myself off with a gentle breeze.

When everyone was done we all looked at each other. Silently we came to the decision that we should train our powers. I walked back to my room and entered my training room/closet. We all stayed in our training rooms for three grueling weeks.

I trained nonstop, practicing punches and kicks. My favorite training time was with my katana. It sliced through that air with ease. I would grow trees in the shape of Malevolence and I would let loose on it with my katana, in two seconds the tree would be sawdust.

My katana was made of diamonds and various metals that I crafted using alchemy. I figured that if One Piece could apply here then so would my favorite manga/anime Fullmetal Alchemist. Naturally, I was right since I was able to alchemize the perfect katana for myself. All of the knowledge that I learned from the fruit surprisingly covered all dimensions including FMA. This was helpful in defeating Malevolence.

After all of those weeks without seeing my brothers I became lonely but I kept with my training since it meant protecting them. Eventually we were finished and ready for battle. I chose to take a shower before meeting up with my brothers since I was quite gross….yeah, no details there folks so back off. I changed into my favorite outfit after I got out of the shower. I dried off my hair with a warm spring breeze and put it into a loose bun.

Then I walked out into the hallway and down the stairs to meet my brothers. Immediately when I saw them I hugged them. Bill naturally stiffened, he is so anti-social. John hugged me back while Chuck tried to run away. Thankfully I had the power of vines on my side so I grabbed him and squeezed him extra tight since he ran away from me.

It was time for battle so we got our supplies and left. I was closing the door when I realized that John had forgotten his cat paws. I quickly grabbed them and ran out the door.

This was it. The final battle. Or so we hoped as we approach Malevolence's tower, he was waiting for us in the great hall.

--

And there you go!!

That is what I have written so far so let it be done!!

I hoped that you liked it.

BONUS TIME!!

Rabia sits at her desk as she writes, 'My name is Rabia and this is my story. My brother John wrote his side of the story but he is not very detailed, let me enlighten you to what really happened. Let us begin with the past and end with the future.'

John walks up to her and reads over her shoulder.

"WHAT?! I AM TOO, DETAILED!!" he shouted.

Rabia hits John over the head and he is knocked out. "Shut up. I want to say my part so let me say it dang it! AND STOP READING OVER MY SHOULDER!!"

"Ummm……Rabia?" Chuck asked.

She turned her head quickly to him and glared. "WHAT?!"

"I think John is knocked out." Chuck squeaked as he ran behind Bill.

"In other words he can't hear you, genius." Bill said as he pushed Chuck away.

O.O (Rabia) "Hey! You are right!" Rabia said as she picked up John by his hair, showing his lack of response. An evil grin spread across Rabia's face, "Where are the permanent markers?"

Bill returned her evil grin and pulled sharpies out of his pockets. Chuck chuckled and they went to work.

"Ugh…what the hell happened?" John asked as he woke up. He suddenly remembered and then he rubbed his head. He walked into the bathroom to wash his face. When he looked into the mirror he screamed.

Meanwhile his siblings were in the kitchen laughing their socks off.

--

THE END!!

I hope you enjoyed it!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again.

So I was a little lengthy last time so I shall try to shorten it up a bit. ; P

And yes this WILL be a LuNa fic so please do not worry. Rabia has to get into the One Piece dimension before I can start writing anything romantic!! So, MOVE IT RABIA!!

Rabia: EXCUSE ME?! YOU SO DID NOT TELL ME TO "MOVE IT"!!

Me: Eep!! : Hides behind a random trashcan: Of course not! I was just kidding!! Heh heh… Get it?

Rabia: Hmmmm….. : crosses her arms in disapproval: Fine but next time you will be beaten.

Me: Ok! Whatever you say! (Meanie)

Anyways!

Please enjoy and please inform me if anything sounds weird because this is my first One Piece fic!!

Well, on with the show.

Disclaimer: Nope. Sorry. My fic is based off of TallLuffy's but even he does not own One Piece. Kinda sucks.

--

After I caught up with my brothers we walked for about a mile until we reached Malevolence's Tower. On the way I noticed that whenever we walked past any of the male species they all stopped what they were doing and looked at me. Personally I do not mind the attention but it was getting creepy. This made me wonder what the heck was wrong.

"Hey, Bill?" I asked as I walked beside him.

"Yeah?" He said as he glanced at me.

"Ummm…. Do you notice anything different about me?"

He stopped and looked me over. When his inspection was finished he said, "Nope, I don't see anything wrong with you. Why?"

Laughing hesitantly I replied, "Well, whenever we walk in past guys they turn and look at me. Not only that, but the look in their eyes really creeps me out."

At the last statement Bill looked at me and then at a group of men who were, no surprise, looking me over. He growled and sent a storm of wet leaves into their faces. From then on I had to walk in between my three brothers. John and Chuck had no clue why but I was too embarrassed to explain it to them.

We finally reached our destination when we saw Ensley. Ensley was a tall, lanky man, who was Malevolence's right hand man. HE wore this ugly tight suit that enhanced all of his features, sadly.

He climbed down the watch out tower and approached after he saw us coming. As he came closer I noticed that his expression changed from menacing to leering. Ensley came up to me with the same look that I had been getting for the past hour but this time it looked like he was going to act upon that instinct. I 'eep'ed and hid behind Bill. The answer to why the men kept leering at me was a mystery and it scared me to no end.

"Hello," He said as he stared at me. A sickening grin formed on his face. "Don't worry, I won't sound the alarm," Ensley stated in what he thought was a seductive voice.

Shivers ran up and down my spine, I decided to look away when I asked, "Why?"

That grin faded away as Ensley replied, "Because, Malevolence already knows that you are here."

Bill who was oblivious to Ensley's new interest in me just stood there dumbfounded. "Oh," he said, "Well, WE'LL WIN THIS ANYWAY BECAUSE WE FEEL SUUUUUUUUUUUUPER!"

I quietly whispered, "What the hell was that?"

Bill looked over his shoulder at me. He finally noticed how uncomfortable I was and decided to glare at Ensley.

John then said, "You watch that Franky guy too much."

With his eyes still on Ensley Bill seethed, "Shut up John."

Wanting to change the tense mood and fast I decided to give John a nickname. Silly, yes but effective. But what should I call him? Freezy? Cold? Chilly Willy? Hmmmmmm…… I like that last one.

"John!" I exclaimed, grabbing everyone's attention. "Your new nickname is Chilli!!" I said with glee and clapped my hands. A shocked look graced everyone's faces until John's face contorted.

"CHILLI!?" John yelled, "WHY!?"

A giggle escaped my lips. ""Because Chilli means cold silly!" I replied by raising my arms in the air. Bad move. Now the rest of the guards and Ensley leered at me. Thankfully John interrupted their gazes.

He just shook his head and said to Ensley, "We want to c-"

He cut John off and said, "Confront Malevolence, yeah, yeah, the whole castle knows. Just go down the hall, take a right, go up the stairs, take a left, then go through the double doors and he will be right there in the Great Hall." Ensley quickly finished and went back to looking at me.

My brothers being the clueless people that they are just nodded in response. "Uh, thanks?" Chuck said with confusion.

On we went, following Ensley's directions. We went up numerous flights of stairs and passed a room full of guards watching some horror movies. No wonder Malevolence wanted to build an army from different dimensions, his lackeys sucked.

Oh! Did I forget to mention that? The reason that Malevolence wants to cross dimensions is because he wants to build up an invincible army. And after seeing what his men do in their spare time, I really don't blame him.

Finally we got to the Great Hall. There are two doors that lead to the Great Hall, one black and one white. No decorations or indents, the doors were plain blocks of wood and metal. Quite boring. But I digress.

As we approached the doors I grabbed my brother's hands. Everyone linked their hands together as we stopped two feet in front of the door. This is it! It is now or never. Slowly we lifted our hands and pushed open the doors with our devil fruit powers.

And there he was. Malevolence looked so smug, sitting there on his throne. I wanted to smack him sooo badly but I restrained myself. His gazed at us lazily until he set his eyes upon me. Yeah, GROSS!! I really wanted to know what the heck was wrong with me because even Malevolence leered at me and I am extremely freaked out by it.

After that scaring experience Malevolence said, "Welcome, you are here to beat the crap out of me yes? I think not, even though you practiced for so long I am not one easy to defeat."

No duh. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at his comment. No amount of training can really prepare one for battle hence why I did not approve of the training room/closet. There is no way that one can mentally or physically prepare for battle since the body reacts differently under more stressful situations. Training is essential but it will never be enough. This is why I like the trial and error approach. But enough about me, on with the story.

I knew Chuck would react to Malevolence's statement and I prayed that he wouldn't be rash about it. Sadly my prayer was not answered.

Chuck yelled, "I'm tired of waiting, I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!"

Before I could stop him Chuck ran for Malevolence and disappeared into thin air. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Malevolence laughed heartily.

'Please, oh please, show up. Dang it Chuck! Where are you?' I thought as I looked around the room. Panic surged through me as I realized that Chuck wasn't coming back anytime soon. I froze at the thought.

"You think it is that simple?" Malevolence asked, "Your brother is gone! He has gone to a different dimension!"

'NO!' my mind screamed. 'Do something! Move it! Save Chuck!' I begged with myself but I still could not move.

John stepped forward and said, "No, he isn't gone, he can't be!"

I heard a growl emit from Bill as he ran up and yelled, "FALL FALL ULTIMATE FROST BITE!"

Again before I could stop him, Bill acted upon Malevolence's words. I didn't want him to go too!

'Stop!!'

Suddenly a gust of ice flew out of Bill's hands and almost hit Malevolence until he disappeared and popped up behind Bill, "You fool." Malevolence chuckled.

Bill was hit into a swirling vortex, "LIVE AND DIE IN ANOTHER DIMENSION!"

That was it. I couldn't stand there any longer. "BILL!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Just like how my father ran into the fight after my mother I ran into the fight after my two brothers. All I could think of was that I had to make Malevolence pay for what he did to my family and that I wanted my life normal again.

The sight of thick and lethal green vines crossed my mind as I shouted, "SPRING SPRING MEGA VINES!"

Enormous green vines shot up from the ground. No one could tell but a thin layer of poison frosted the sides of the vines. I wanted his death to be painful. But I never got my chance for revenge. Before the vines hit him Malevolence disappeared. I knew that this was going to happen but I still ran into battle. How stupid could I get?

The vortex from before opened up next to me. Malevolence popped out of nowhere and hit me in the gut. He quickly leaned forward and whispered, "I am sorry to do this to you my dear, but we will meet again. I will make sure of that."

The last thing that I saw before I fell into the vortex was the smirk on Malevolence's face. Everything after that was black.

--

'Pain. I feel pain throughout my body. Ouch.'

As my senses slowly returned to me I noticed that I was laying face down in snow. Immediately I began to shiver as I lifted my eye lids. The glare of the sun on the snow blinded me for a bit and I groaned.

"Where am I?" I asked myself as I sat up. "CHUCK? BILL? JOHN? HELLO? ARE ANY OF YOU HERE?" I yelled into the distance.

Looking around I saw this beautiful winter wonderland. It looked familiar though. So I stood up and brushed off the snow that collected on my clothes and looked around again but this time looking for some civilization. Smoke could be seen rising in the distance and I began to walk towards its source.

When I walked past a bush I heard a rustle. Out of the bush came the most adorable rabbit ever!! "Aww! You are so cute!" I cooed as I knelt down in the snow. I beckoned it to come closer so I could pet it. The rabbit obeyed and hopped into my arms. So as not to scare the little fellow I slowly stood up, cuddling it all the while. As I stroked the rabbit it dug its head into my chest and sighed contently. Then I heard more rustling coming from the bushes.

But it was not another cute rabbit. Out of the bushes came a pack, heard? Group? Peck? Flock? Oh, never mind. A bunch of these monstrous rabbits stepped out and immediately looked at me. I froze for the second time that day. Then it hit me, the rabbit I was holding was probably one of their young. 'DANG IT! I am so screwed.' I thought as I watched one of the rabbits approach me.

It stood there in front of me, and then it lifted its paws towards my face. I shut my eyes at the movement and waited for pain but none came. At a snail's pace I opened my eyes. All of a sudden I felt two furry paws lifting me up and onto a furry mound. I gasped and opened my eyes. The big rabbit had picked me up and placed me onto its back. I closed my eyes again when it began to move. Throughout the ride I held on tight to the rabbit's hide.

After a half an hour we stopped. I looked up but I soon felt myself being lifted up and placed onto the ground. A little town was nestled about a mile from where we stood. Sighing I looked up and said, "Thanks! I appreciate it. Is there anything that I could do for you before I leave for the town?"

The rabbits shook their heads and bounced off. I smiled and continued to walk towards the town. Where had I seen those creatures before? Then I stopped in my tracks. I knew where I had seen those before. I had seen those rabbits in the manga One Piece. "No way," I said to myself, "No way am I in One Piece. But if I am in One Piece then that would mean that I am on Drum Island." There was only one way to prove my theory, so I kept on walking towards the town.

When I finally reached to town I walked into a tavern and sat down at the bar. Thankfully I had my katana on me or otherwise I swear all of the men in there would have jumped me. It was then that I decided to figure out why all of these men were suddenly attracted to me.

'Let's see. They all started to notice me after I ate the Spring Spring Fruit. Hmmmm….but what is it about that fruit that makes them go wi-' and that is where it occurred to me. What do animals do in the springtime, folks? That's right, they mate. 'Springtime is mating season and since fate loves me I obviously had to get that power attached to my fruit. Great, I am totally grossed out. Now, I know that all of the men around me want to get with me. Great…. Ugh I hate my life.' I smacked my head at the realization.

All of the men rushed towards me and asked if I was all right.

"Yes I am fine, thank you for your concern," I said as I pushed them away, "I do not mean to sound weird but can you tell me where I am?"

They all chimed, "Ropel town on Drum Island, Miss! Is there anything else that I can do for you?"

'No way in hell, you pervs.'

"Ah, no thank you! Well, good bye!" I quickly stated as I ran out the door. At least they confirmed my suspicions. But now I was stuck. Isn't there anyone who can help me find my siblings? Searching the area I found no one that I recognized from the manga. I had lost all hope until someone ran into me. Literally.

"Ouch!" I said, hitting the frozen ground. I felt a warm body fall on me and in a very awkward position I might add. A blush formed on my face when I realized that a young man was lying on top of me. After a long second the young man picked himself up and offered me his hand. I promptly took it and stood up in front of him.

"Sorry about that. I was running and wasn't paying attention to where I was going," the young man said as he wiped some snow off of his clothes. He looked up at me and stopped. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Something was different about this man. Not only was he handsome but he didn't look like he lusted after me like all of the other men that I have met. All I could do was blush and manage a stuttered yes. He smiled kindly at me and held out his hand. I gazed at it with confusion.

He chuckled and said, "My name is Portgas D. Ace or just Ace."

"Rabia, Rabia Haultin," I muttered as I shook his hand. For some reason I could not make eye contact. He was just so handsome and polite at that moment that he took my breath away.

Yes, I get crushes very easily but does that make me a bad person? I guess I am just romantic that way. BUT I never play with their emotions! Oh goodness no. In fact it would be a miracle if anyone that I had a crush on liked me back. Sigh…anyways. (Yes I am pathetic, so leave me alone or I'll beat you!) The sound of Ace's voice took me out of my thoughts.

"-here?" Ace said with an expectant look on his face.

Swear to goodness, I could feel my face go blank. "Um, sorry. I didn't catch that. What did you say?"

A smile graced his face which made me blush for the umpteenth time that day. "I said, 'What is a lady like you doing in Drum? Of all the places to be, why here?'" Ace asked.

I puffed up a bit at the question which I deemed to be an insult. "What do you mean? Why can't I be here? Is there a law or something that prevents me from being on Drum Island?"

Ace laughed and put his hands up to defend himself. "No, no. You took it the wrong way. I was just wondering why since you are certainly not dressed for the cold," Ace said as he gestured to my hot weather outfit.

I subconsciously shivered at the thought and wrapped my thin coat tighter around my body. Why the hell was it so cold? And why the hell did I have to be dropped in such a cold place? Stupid fate.

Suddenly I felt a wave of heat flow over me. A sigh escaped my lips and I smiled at the unexpected warmth. "Mmmm…" I said as I leaned into the warmth. Wait, where the heck did all of this warmth come from? I opened my eyes which closed at the warmth, and saw Ace smiling at me. "Was that you?" I gasped.

He just nodded and held out his arm. It took me all of one second to cling onto him and feel the heat radiating off of him. Ah… it felt soooo good. And I told him as such. Ace laughed and wrapped his cloak around me. Personally I didn't care that he was getting close to me but if he tried anything he would be on the ground and in pain.

"Why are you so warm?" I asked as I gazed up at Ace. (Yeah, he is taller than me so back off!)

"That is a secret," he said with a wink. I blushed again and turned my head away. "So what are you doing here, Miss Haultin?" Ace asked, looking down on me with a smile.

My mouth opened to answer him when I remembered what happened over the span of the last twenty four hours and I began to sniffle. 'Why? Why is my family so broken?'

I always had this desire to leave my younger siblings in an orphanage so they could forget about the past and live normal lives. Maybe if we had left them at an orphanage then they would have loving parents to take care of them, not their weak and immature older siblings. 'Why should they suffer? Only I should have to suffer. Not them, not them.'

It was then that I fully broke down and cried. I felt the cloak around me stop as I kept walking but eventually I felt large hands holding my shoulders so I didn't walk out of the barrier of warmth.

I could hear Ace's voice saying, "Miss Haultin? Miss Haultin, are you all right? Did I say something wrong?"

Tried as I might I couldn't answer him, all I could do was cry and cry hard. Ace tightened his loose grip on my shoulders so as to comfort me. Instinctively I fell into him and cried on his bare chest; hugging him while trying to figure out all of my emotions. I felt Ace deepen the embrace as I cried for good long time. When I was able to speak all I could do was choke and gasp. Seeing, or rather hearing, this Ace pulled me away from him and leaned down to wipe away some loose tears. I sniffled and gazed into his eyes. Something in those eyes seemed to comfort me and I realized what I just did.

I quickly moved away from Ace and bowed my head. "I-I am s-sorry Ace. I-I didn't mean t-to break down like that. I-it's just that, I am looking for my family and I have no idea where to start. I am so lost," and I began to cry again. I can be such a wimp sometimes, it disgusts me.

Shockingly Ace laughed, and at this I glared at him. "It's nothing to laugh over you jerk!" I yelled and then stomped away in a random direction. The warmth left me but I kept going. I was still crying but this time I was pissed. Losing my family is no laughing matter. Just when I started to think that this guy was different. Man, this always happens. I start to like a guy and then he turns out to be a jerk. I am not a good judge of character.

As I was stomping away I could hear Ace running after me and calling my name. Hmph. I had no desire to hear or look at him. So, I began to run as well. Hearing his footsteps come closer and closer I wished that I had some sort power that would make me go faster. Almost tripping over my own stupidity I thought, 'The Spring Spring Fruit! You idiot! How could you forget so easily?'

I hummed that familiar tune and turned myself into a warm spring breeze that took me to a pier. Smiling to myself I turned around to see…no one. 'Did I really go that fast? Where's Ace?' I thought as I looked back into the distance but saw no one. Shrugging my shoulders I swiveled around to go back to the pier but I hit something and almost fell over, luckily someone caught me before I hit the ground.

Actually, not so lucky. There he stood. Ace. He got to the pier faster than I did and was waiting for me to turn around. His eyes bore into mine as I laid there, shocked, in his arms.

I could feel his staggered breath on my face since he was just running and his face was inches from mine. His chest went up and down and up and down. All I could do was stare and feel awkward for being so close to a man who was panting.

Ace bowed his head in order to collect himself then he spoke. "You, you didn't let me explain," he gasped, "Why do you always jump to conclusions? It seems that no matter what I say upsets you. What's the problem? What do you have against me?" Obviously he was angry at me but I was still shocked.

'Jump to conclusions? Do I really do that?' I pondered as I looked back on our previous conversations. 'Yep, I did. I am such an ass. Why do I jump to conclusions? Why was I so defensive?'

It was my turn to bow my head. "Nothing," I whispered.

Apparently Ace didn't hear me because he leaned in closer and said, "What? I couldn't hear you."

"I said, 'Nothing.' I have no quarrel against you, Ace. I am sorry. You should leave because I can be such an ass at times. I am so sorry that you had to put up with me. I just want to find my family and go home. That's all. Please forgive me," I whispered into his ear because he was just that close.

Ace just leaned back and looked at me. I still could not bring myself to look at him so I just cringed in his arms. And then he astonished me. Ace pulled me into his arms and held me close. After a couple of minutes of hugging he pulled us up into a standing position and bent down to look into my eyes.

"You're not an ass," he said. I bowed my head again but he brought it up with the gentle touch of his fingers. "You're not. You're just hormonal."

I growled, glaring at him until I realized what he said and how I reacted. It was too much and I began to laugh. A small laugh but it grew when Ace smiled.

"Okay, Okay. Maybe you're right on that part," I giggled.

He laughed. And I adored it. It was such a robust laugh and it made me want to laugh even more.

"Ha-ha. The reason that I was laughing before was because I am looking for my younger brother and I thought that it was funny that we should meet and have the same purpose for being in this country," Ace said with a grin.

Another blush crept onto my face. "Oh."

"Yeah, 'Oh'. So do you want to travel with me and we can search for our siblings together?" Ace asked with a loopy grin.

I perked up. "Really?"

"Really."

"Oh thank you! Thank you Ace!" I exclaimed as I hugged him.

The sound of his laughter rang through the air. "Sure. No problem. Now if you would just follow me, we can get going," he said as he gestured towards one of the boats.

"Okay!" I responded and ran towards the before mentioned boat. I turned around mid run and smiled at Ace.

He really was a nice guy. A prince charming.

--

So how did you like it?

Yes, yes I need to get to Luffy's crew but all in good time. Personally, I cannot wait for Rabia to get on the Merry Go. She is going to cause such mischief! Hehehehe…. Luffy and Nami better watch out!

BONUS!!

Looking around I saw this beautiful winter wonderland. It looked familiar though. So I stood up and brushed off the snow that collected on my clothes and looked around again but this time looking for some civilization. Smoke could be seen rising in the distance and I began to walk towards its source.

When I walked past a bush I heard a rustle. As I turned to look at the bush a reindeer popped out. I fell to the ground in surprise.

"Rudolph?!"

"Yep, that's me."

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Hey! Watch the language!"

"Sorry."

"Anyways, this is the island of misfit toys. I should be the one asking you 'what the hell are you doing here?'"

"Rudolph! Watch your mouth!"

"Like I give a reindeer's ass."

O.O

And that is how Rudolph blew up Christmas.

The End.

--

Okay, I am done now! ; P

Thanks for reading!!


	3. Chapter 3

What is up?

So I decided to update quickly so I could get to some LuNa!!

Yes I am impatient so deal with it.

Well, on with the show!!

Disclaimer: Ummm….. I like One Piece. I really do…but Nami and Luffy would have been a couple by now IF I owned it.

--

It felt good to have the wind blow in my face. I was standing on the front of the ship with my arms out, like that girl in the movie Titanic (which I have never seen and will never see, waste of my time). As the wind blew past me I smiled and giggled when some of the currents ruffled the clothes underneath my ribs and arms.

Ace just sat in the back of the boat. He was manning the ship but I noticed that his eyes tried to stay on me. Even when he had to do some sort of chore he would always look back just to make sure I was there.

The attention from Ace made me smile. Now, _his_ gaze I did not mind. I turned around to look at him for a minute. My gaze met Ace's and I smiled. "Thanks for taking me along with you."

Grinning Ace answered, "No problem. I would never object to assisting a lovely lady like yourself."

At the comment I blushed. "I'm no lady and I am definitely not lovely so keep your comments to yourself," I said as I crossed my arms and turned back to the ocean. Something was happening between us, I don't know what but it felt good and that scared me.

"I had better find my brothers and fast because I do not think that I can resist the urge any longer. I guess that Spring Spring Fruit thingy works both ways. Ugh. Wait… you pervs! All I want to do is kiss the damn fool! I don't actually want to-to…ew. Y'all sick. … I mean, NO! I don't want to kiss Ace! No way! I-I ughhhhhhh… I am just going to shut up now." I smacked my head.

My face must have changed with my different thoughts because Ace began to laugh at me. Yep, laughing his ass off and pointing at me.

"What?" I asked. But he just kept laughing. Okay, now I was pissed. "Portgas D. Ace! What the hell is so FREAKIN' FUNNY?!" I yelled. After that outburst he paused and looked at my face. I could tell that he saw how flustered I was but he just burst into laughter after a couple of more seconds.

That was it. I stomped over to him and punched his shoulder. "Tell me!" At this he laughed harder. And he kept laughing after every punch that I gave him. Eventually I was on top of him and trying to beat the crap out of him. (I am such a violent person but I blame that on my brothers.)

Suddenly he stopped wiggling and grabbed my wrists. I struggled against his grip but he just pulled down and I fell on top of him. He laughed as he saw my face turn as red as my hair, which he kindly pointed out. Jerk.

"Do you really want to know why I was laughing, Miss Haultin?" Ace asked. His face was way too close for comfort so I tried to move away but he stopped me with his mere strength. I nodded weakly when I realized that I wasn't going to go anywhere any time soon. "You just confessed that you wanted to kiss me. Out loud."

I froze. 'No way. No way in hell. No! I thought all of that in my head. I didn't say it out loud!' I tried to go back a couple of minutes ago to see if I really did say my thoughts out loud but I couldn't remember.

"No I didn't. I couldn't have! No, no I thought all of that! I didn't actually say it out loud!" I said with a shocked voice and then I realized what I said. Dang it! I just confirmed what he said. Ace's laughter rang through my ears and I sighed. Defeat. Dang yo.

So as to rub it in Ace pulled me in closer and whispered in my ear, "So, can you resist the urge now?"

Truthfully? No. My blush grew as I felt his arm wrap around my waist. As if by instinct I leaned into Ace and our faces became mere inches apart. His other hand cradled my cheek and brought my face even closer to his. I could feel his warm breath on my lips as I closed my eyes. And then…

And then the blaring sound of a tug boat rattled our ear drums. Totally killed the moment.

Did I mention my short attention span? Yeah…. Anyways, Ace was totally forgotten. Putting my hands on Ace's chest I lifted myself up. "Hey! Is that Alabasta? Gasp! One of my brothers might be there! Your brother might be there too! Wouldn't it be cute if they were together?" I exclaimed as I looked at the approaching town.

Ace bowed his head in defeat and sat up, leaning on his elbows because I was still on top of him. The tug boat completely ruined his plan. "Yeah, I guess."

I turned back at him and smiled warmly. 'Awww… He looks so adorable when he pouts.' So, I leaned forward and kissed his nose. A shocked yet pleasurable look crossed his face and I giggled.

"We can continue this later Hot Stuff. Meanwhile why don't you get us into port safely," I purred in his ear as I stood up. I made sure that I swung my hips as I walked back to the front of the little boat and that I sat down seductively. It felt so good, so natural, so…perfect. Hehe, I am so bad.

Ace was frozen to the ground for a moment until that goofy grin grew on his face. He jumped up and led us safely into port. Ace, I swear to goodness, **skipped** off of the boat. After tying up the ropes he leaned forward holding out his hand to me. I said my thanks and grabbed his outstretched hand.

Trying to gather my surroundings I saw that there was a bustling market. That I wanted to hit as soon as possible. "Ace?"

He was attending to the boat at the time but he looked up when he heard my voice. Wiping some dirt off of his pants he answered, "Yeah?"

"Can we hit the market as soon as possible?" I asked while walking up to him.

"Sure. But first we need to find a place to stay. Here, grab my hand. The crowd looks pushy and I don't want to lose you." Ace held out his hand, which I promptly took. I was not about to get lost in a strange place. No way José.

As we walked along it became harder and harder to stay with Ace. People kept pushing me and at one point our hands almost slipped. Ace stopped when he felt the lacking presence of my hand and turned around. Fear took over and I shoved some people out of the way in an attempt to get back to Ace. When I reached him I decided that that experience would not be repeated so instead of grabbing his hand I grasped his arm and held on tight. A smile graced his lips as he felt my head bury itself into his left arm.

Finally we reached a hotel and walked inside. A rush of cool air enveloped my body and I sighed. We walked up to the counter and Ace got us a room for ten days. While he was doing this I looked around and noticed that the hotel was mostly stone which helped in keeping it cool. There were colorful drapes hanging from the ceiling and…wait a sec, did Ace say room? ONE ROOM?

"What?" I blurted out while Ace turned to me with one room key. I gawked at it while Ace's face contorted.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked. Ace began to walk in a certain direction which obviously led to the hotel room.

"Why do we only have one room key?" I was trying to keep up with him but his legs are too freakin' long. So I ended up jogging next to him. Thankfully he slowed down his pace but I realized that that was because we were standing in front of our designated room.

The urge to slap him surged through my body when he smirked at the question. "Why? Don't you find it romantic that we are sharing a room together?" Ace asked with that sly grin as he opened the door to our hotel room. He stood back to let me in first.

I growled and walked into the room. A gasp escaped my lips as I saw the view from our window. It was gorgeous. If one stood out on the balcony one could see the whole town and the desert in the distance.

"Ace," I whispered when he came up behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my right shoulder. "Ace, look at that view. Isn't it breath-taking?" Ace let go of me as I walked forward towards the balcony. A breeze could be felt drifting from between the glass doors. Slowly I opened them and stepped out onto balcony. I was tempted to stand there forever, just gazing out at the world. So this is what people meant when they said that nature takes their breath away.

People were running around below from different stalls. Kids could be seen playing in the streets with their friends. A young boy looked up and waved at me. I waved back and smiled, the people seemed nice when they weren't pushing you around.

The little boy from before tugged on some of the kids and adults, trying to get their attention, and then he pointed up at me. They all smiled and waved. I laughed. While waving back Ace came up from behind me but this time he just leaned on the railing, which made me move forward but he stopped me when he placed his chin upon my right shoulder. It felt so good to be held by Ace. The people down below 'aw'ed while the kids stuck out their tongues. Ace waved at the people and then pulled me back into the hotel room.

"Ace," I laughed, "What are you doing? I was bonding."

He kissed my neck saying, "Mmmm… I bet you were but I thought that you wanted to hit the market. We better go now before dinner. Do have your money?"

A chill ran up my spine. 'Money? What money? I don't have any money. Oh my goodness! What am I going to do? I don't have any money!!' Panicking I began to pat myself like I was searching for money, except I was searching for money that didn't exist. I bowed my head in shame.

Ace squeezed me tight and laughed. "You don't have any money do you? You're flat broke! Ahahahaha!!"

"Urgggghhhhh! Shut up jerk!" I said pushing Ace away. "Besides I don't need money to have fun. All I need for fun are people and imaginations! Hmph!" I stomped out of the room but turned around suddenly and shouted, "And you will be sleeping on the couch the whole time that we are here so don't get any ideas!" I stuck my tongue out and smiled.

As I walked away I heard some men laughing at Ace and telling him that he would have better luck next time either that or he could get an easier girl. Like that didn't piss me off. But I cooled off by the time I got to the hotel's entrance so I waited by the double doors, knowing that Ace would follow me. Lo and behold he came two minutes after I sat down on the bench by the doors.

When he walked up to me all I could see were his legs, which by the way are quite muscular. I looked up and smiled weakly. "Ready to go?"

Ace crossed his arms. "Hmph. I really don't know. I don't think I can go on with you abusing me…" His eyes were closed so I couldn't tell if he was joking. My heart sank until he continued with a grin. "…but I am hungry so I guess it's okay. Come on; let's go find a place to eat. We will go to the market tomorrow."

"Okay!" I cheered as I shot from my seat and grabbed his arm. Ace led us outside and down the street where we found this nice little café. We entered and got a table near a window. Ace ordered the whole menu (twice for anything with meat) and I politely ordered a salad which to my surprise came with a side of tofu (ew).

And then it happened. Right in the middle of my conversation Ace fell asleep in his food. To put it lightly, I was appalled. How rude can someone get that they fall asleep during a conversation let alone fall asleep in their food?

An evil grin formed on my face. "Fall asleep on me, will you? Hehehehehe, not after this." I took the piece of meat off of the fork that Ace was holding and replaced it with the disgusting tofu. And now to wait.

After I finished the rest of my meal I could see the sunset out of the window that I was sitting by with Ace.

Ace. Ace who was still asleep. But no worries on my part, I could wait all year for him to wake up just in order to see the reaction that he would have from eating the tofu.

My prayers were answered. Sleeping Beauty awoke and just as I predicted he shoved his fork into his mouth without thinking. His face was priceless. I fell out of my chair laughing. Ace's eyes grew to the size of the moon. Thankfully I was on the floor by the time he spat out the tofu. Tears began to fall from my eyes from laughing so hard. Dang, I wish I had a camera.

When Ace realized what happened he lunged for me. I scampered out of the way and began to run out of the restaurant. Ace pulled money out of his pocket, and slammed it down on the table yelling, "Rabia! Rabia get back here! Dang it, stop running! Rabia!"

"Yeah right! Like I am going to listen to you! There is no way in hell that I am going to stop for you!" I laughed as I ran towards the hotel. Some of the people that I dodged looked familiar and I realized that they were the ones that I saw before when we were on the balcony.

Before Ace woke up I stole the hotel key, so in case of emergencies (like this one) I could get into the hotel room and lock Ace out if I wanted. As I ran I checked what number was on the hotel key.

"203. Got it," I said sliding in front of the before mentioned hotel room door.

I quickly unlocked it. After I ran into the room I slammed the door shut and locked it with the key. Panting I slowly walked over to the bed and laid down perpendicular to the door. It was extremely hard to catch my breath again while lying down but before I could get up Ace's face appeared above my own.

"Ace!"

He panted a little and then smirked. "Thought you could outrun me huh? Didn't Drum Island teach you anything?"

"Hahaha, no I guess not," I laughed remembering how fast Ace could be. I still had no idea how he did it, so I asked, "How the hell do you get here so fast?"

Ace grinned, "I guess you could say that I have hot feet."

I giggled and put my hands on both sides of Ace's face. I moved my thumbs back and forth and cooed, "Well, as long as it's not hot hands then I am okay."

My hands could feel the heat from Ace's blushing cheeks at the comment. But then his face became serious.

"How can you turn into the wind?" Ace asked as he sat up on the bed.

I rose and turned around to face him. "It is one of my powers. I ate the Spring Spring Fruit so I am able to control nature in any way that deals with spring. An example would be a spring breeze which is what I turned into on Drum Island."

A blank look was pasted on Ace's face which made me laugh. "You ate the Spring Spring Fruit?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?"

'What was wrong with that? Did I do something wrong?' I thought, 'Darn it! That's right Malevolence stole those four devil fruit. And now I just confessed that I had it!'

Now Ace looked stern and it sent chills up my spine. "Explain yourself," He commanded and then added, "please."

This would be a while so I got comfortable on the bed. I leaned up against the banister with plenty of pillows supporting my back. I sat in what some would call a yoga position, which is quite comfortable I might add. Ace turned and sat in a butterfly position, like the way Luffy usually sits.

"You have to promise me that you will hear me through and not interrupt, okay?" I proclaimed while staring into Ace's eyes.

He nodded and I began, "Well, to start I am from a different dimension, ah no interrupting," I raised my hand to stop Ace who had already opened his mouth, "I am from a world that has no devil fruit but plenty of suffering."

And so I told him of our parents' gruesome death. I stopped there because I started to cry. Ace held me close as I wept and I was so thankful. Eventually I was able to continue but I broke down a lot. I felt so stupid but Ace didn't say anything he just listened. For some reason I cry a lot in Ace's presence, I don't know why but I feel so comfortable and free when I am with him. Sigh…anyways.

Then I told him about what happened with Malevolence. I swear if I had not knocked him out he would have destroyed the whole hotel. Ace was pissed and it took him an hour or so to come to after I hit him so the story was delayed for a while. After he awoke he glared at me but I ignored him since I knew he could take it.

When I finished I sat there in the fetal position waiting for Ace to say something. But nothing came. Ace just sat there, staring at me with those eyes. Those eyes pierced my soul, my very being and it scared me. Why wasn't he saying anything? What was going on in his mind?

"Please say something Ace, please?" I begged.

He sighed and leaned back on his elbows while staring at the ceiling. Ace stayed like that for a couple of minutes until he sighed again.

"So I guess the only options are to find your brothers and then whip this Malevolence's ass." Ace stated in an as-a-matter-of-fact-tone. He sat up straight and stared at me.

I smiled gently. In truth I have no idea what came over me but I acted on impulse as was usual when I was around him. I dove for Ace and hugged him saying, "Oh, Ace! Thank you! Thank you so much!" I pulled away and rested my forehead on his, "I am so happy that I met you. What would I have done without you?"

Suddenly he hugged me back. "I have no idea."

I giggled and playfully punched him. After a while I asked, "So how many days do we have?"

Ace's grip tightened as he said, "Ten days."

"Hmmm… It's going to be a good ten days," I whispered as I snuggled into a more comfortable position in Ace's arms.

He just smiled as we fell asleep in each other's warm embrace.

A nice ten days indeed.

--

"Grrrrrrrrgublle."

"Ahahaha, hungry Ace?"

"Starving."

"All right, come on this looks like a nice place," I said leading Ace to the closest restaurant. Some people are amazed at how much Ace eats but since I live with three hungry growing males I am more than used to it.

The last ten days were wonderful. We finally hit the market the next day and all of the days after that. Through the people we learned of the situation in Alabasta and the impending doom of a revolution. This information made me extremely sad since Alabasta is such a beautiful country, culturally and geographically.

It was on the tenth day that we finally found our siblings, well one of them for me.

Ace and I were in the restaurant eating when Ace asked to see some more of my devil fruit powers, naturally I agreed. I began to grow irises out of my palm but then I felt a chilling air and they wilted. I sniffled and a tear fell from my eye. I really don't know why but I suppose I have a deep connection with the things that I create, so I mourned over my flowers' death.

Ace being the sweet heart that he is grabbed me and told me that it would be all right and then I heard a familiar laugh.

It was too good to be true. Was that John? I turned to see my little brother laughing at me. Urgh! So he was the one that wilted my beautiful flowers! He was definitely going to pay!

"JOHN! YOU JERK!" I yelled as I began to beat him up for ruining my babies. Okay, _flowers_ but they felt like my babies! And NOBODY wilts my babies! That sounded so freaky. Ugh, stupid fate.

After a while John muttered, "Nice to see you too Rabia."

By that time Ace was already up and towering over John. "Rabia, who is this punk?" he asked while glaring at John who obviously upset me. Ace could be too protective sometimes. I mean there was this one time when…never mind I'll save that for later.

"Oh," I answered, "He's my little brother John, John this is Ace." I pointed to the respective persons and waited for a response. Hopefully they would get along.

Thankfully John smiled saying, "Be careful with her. She gives a mean punch."

'WHAT?! THAT IS ALL HE COULD SAY?? Not "Hi!" or "What's up?" BUT "Be careful with her. She gives a mean punch." ?!'

"What did you say?" I growled and punched him back onto the ground.

"Ow."

Seeing this Ace laughed. Oh yeah, he had felt my iron fist but unlike John he took it like a man. Ace began to laugh and John joined in.

John got up and hugged me. I was surprised but I really shouldn't be since he is the only brother of mine who is willing to hug me back most of the time.

"Good to see ya sis," John said.

'Awwww, I wuv you too!' I thought but said, "Good to see you too." I hugged him back; I missed him so much.

And then some idiot ruined the tender moment by opening the front door to the restaurant with a slam. Idiot.

"I am Captain Smoker from Marine Central Command." The idiot said and then looked at Ace, "Portgas D. Ace, 2nd Division Battle Commander."

'Wow. Battle Commander? No wonder he is so muscular.' I thought with a smile.

"Whoa sis, you were flirting with a battle commander?" John asked.

Bad move. I smacked him across the head. I thought that John knew all about One Piece! And what is this about flirting? A blush crept across my face at the last thought. Was I flirting? Maybe I was, maybe…maybe we are more than friends? Ugh I need to stop thinking; I can feel my blush deepening.

"Flirting with a pirate?" The idiot asked, "Affiliating with pirates is against the law. I vow to capture you!"

Ugh. What an idiot. But I do love a challenge.

"Just try," I taunted, putting my hands on my hips in the process.

He smirked in return and yelled, "Smoke Strike!" A column of smoke headed straight for me.

"Tsk, this is too easy," I whispered. I could make a flower and it would clean up this idiot's act in a second but I decided to show off instead.

"VINE SHIELD!" I responded by making a barrier with my precious vines. 'Ah, they look so beautiful!' They, of course, blocked his smoke attack.

I smirked and sneered, "I am spring, you can't take me in."

"I could," a voice from behind me said.

I turned around and punched my little brother. "Shut up John."

My gaze went back to that idiot named Smoker until I sensed John tackling me to the ground. I felt my elbow scrap against the floor.

After John got off of me I kicked him. "What was that for?!" I spat.

'Sniff. My elbow hurts. John is such a meanie.'

He then pointed to extremely large hole in the wall.

"Oh."

It went through four buildings. Gasp! 'Where did Ace go?' I thought and began to look around. But John caught my attention.

"Rabia, this is Monkey D. Luffy, future King of the Pirates," John said as he pointed at Luffy.

I gasped. 'We found him! Oh my, gosh we found him! Ace! Where's Ace? We found Luffy! This is so cool! I wonder…'

Leaning over to John I asked, "Is Chopper in the crew?"

He replied with a yes and I almost squealed. 'Chopper is SO freakin' cute!! I want to go see him!'

I was about to say that out loud but I saw Ace out of the corner of my eye. I waved at him which got his attention. Smiling I pointed at Luffy. Ace's eyes lit up and his smile went from ear to ear.

"Lu-" Ace began.

Then Smoker the Idiot knocked Ace to the ground face first yelling, "STRAW HAT!"

'Oh hell no. He so did not just hit Ace. Only I can hit Ace and get away with it. Smoker is a dead man,' I thought as I ran over to carry out my last statement.

I smacked that idiot hard over the head. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ACE?!" I screamed.

Everyone in the restaurant stopped and stared at me. They all thought as one, 'Did she just hit a marine?!'

John told me later that Ace's face perked up when he heard me say that but then John said he saw anime tears come to Ace's eyes when he heard me yell, "NO ONE HURTS MY FRIENDS AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!"

I wonder why. ; P

Luffy laughed, still not knowing Smoker was in the room, because he was and still is that clueless. So he carried on stuffing his face with food. Smoker stared at Luffy, who just sat there filling his face with meat and bread; even though the bread wasn't hard it still made a crunching noise.

I went to help Ace up when Luffy spit the food out of his mouth yelling, "Hey! You're that Smoker guy! What are you doing here?" Luffy put his hand up yelling, "Wait!" He grabbed all of the food on the plates saying, "Thank you for the food!" Then he sprinted out of the building.

Smoker the Idiot ran after Luffy. Ace thanked me for the help and then he ran after Luffy.

The poor owner said, "Eat and run?"

I looked at John. Hell, I was about to run since I didn't have any money. Thankfully John took some cash out of his pockets. "How much is the cost for the food? I'll pay."

The owner told John the amount and he paid it in full.

As we walked outside together I glanced over at him. John looked so pissed that it made me giggle. Of course the dork had to glare at me which made me giggle even more.

John looked straight ahead and said, "Rabia."

"What?" I giggled.

"Shut up."

I hit John so hard that it knocked him out. So I decided to let my thoughts wonder over to a certain battle commander while I waited for the little bugger to come back to conscientiousness.

--

So? How was it?

Yes, yes, I know, I know. I didn't get to any LuNa but that is because of TallLuffy. Blame him not me. **I** am trying to write my chapters in synch with his so blame him for not getting Rabia to the Merry Go, not me.

MWAHAHAHAHAHA!! Take that TallLuffy!

:Ahem: Anyways….

BONUS!!

I smacked that idiot hard over the head. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ACE?!" I screamed.

Everyone in the restaurant stopped and stared at me. They all thought as one, 'Did she just hit a marine?!'

"HOW?!"

"YEAH! HOW?"

"WELL I'LL TELL YOU HOW!! First you have to get a running start and then you lift off of your left foot not your right because then the hit isn't as powerful."

"Mhmm…okay." (Is writing this down).

"Then take the left knee and plant it over the person's head and step down. Make sure it is clean too because you might hurt yourself if you lean in too much."

"Okay," (finishes writing) "Okay! Thanks!"

"No problem!"

_Ace is lying dead on the floor because no one is paying attention to him._ So it goes.

--

See ya!! And Happy New Year!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again!

Three chapters in one day! Whew!

The reason for all of these updates is because I want Rabia to play with Nami and Luffy a little bit.

I probably won't update as much, actually I won't. The three chapters were written over a two week free period so, no. Updates shall be once a week, if I am lucky. There is also another story that I am currently writing that I left on a cliff hanger over break so if I don't update that soon my beta readers and reviewers might kill me! Ugh. :drama queen voice: I am, like, so stressed!

I hope you like the story so far!!

On with the show!

Disclaimer: One Piece would be mine if I was Mr. Oda. But last time I checked I was a female who is broke and has no life….dang yo.

--

So I stood there waiting for John to wake up. John can be such a wimp sometimes, I mean if Ace can get hit like that and then wake up immediately why can't John? Whatever.

Right now my thoughts were on a particular battle commander. 'Are we really more than friends like John implied? Well, one thing is for sure, I am NEVER going to tell my brothers that I spent ten days alone with a man while sharing one hotel room. Nope never. Not if I value my life.'

I looked down at my feet, where John's head was and I smiled. Seeing my little brother safe and sound made me extremely happy. "I suppose I have the Straw Hat Crew to thank for that," I said out loud as I gazed at my little brother. 'He has grown so much and in so little time. Hopefully he has had fun on the Merry Go. What am I thinking?' I smacked my head, 'Of course he had fun! John adores One Piece so naturally he would enjoy this dimension. Duh.'

Then I heard a sound. John woke up and I glanced down at him. There was some question in his eyes as to why he was on the ground. I duly noted in MY eyes that he got smacked for being rude to me. In other words, show some respect or get beaten.

He understood immediately but I saw some defiance in his eyes so I decided to help him up. I gave him my hand which he stupidly took. When he thought he was safe I hummed a little and tripped him with one of my vines. Now that I made myself clear (and had a little fun in the process) I held out my hand again. But John didn't take it; he just lifted himself up with an ice hand. When he was up we began to walk. In what direction I have no idea, I was hoping that John knew but after a while he started to run.

Ugh. Do you know how freakin' tall that child is? And do you know that that just makes his strides ABNORMALLY LARGE?? Ugh. Because of this I had to run like a maniac just to keep up with him while he was **jogging**.

I thoroughly despise John's legs.

Anyways, while we were running in what I hoped was the direction of Ace and Luffy a group of thugs surrounded us.

This ugly man, which I presumed was the leader, stepped out and commanded, "Give us the girl and you can go!"

Yeah, no. No way in hell. But John answered before I could.

"I think not. You will not touch my sister," John seethed at them and then he looked at me through the corner of his eye, "I'll handle these pervs."

'Should I let him?' I thought. 'I mean, **I** want to be the one to beat them up.' But I had not seen John battle with his fruit powers yet so I just nodded. Looking around I found a barrel. I hopped onto it and watched. That was one of the biggest, mistakes of my life.

The ugly one shouted, "You think you can take all of us? Get him!"

It was then that I remembered that I had John's cat claws. I took them out of my cloak and threw them at him. Thankfully he caught them and disappeared.

'Oh, this is going to be good,' I thought as a smirk formed on my face.

When the idiots couldn't figure out where he went they turned to me. Now, I really wanted to beat them but if I moved then I would get cut so I stayed on the barrel. As the idiots stalked toward me I smiled my most innocent smile. Then with a sweetly cold voice I stated, "You better run. God may have mercy on you, but John doesn't."

Right after I finished the last syllable the walls of the alley way were sliced along with one of the idiots.

I gasped. 'He's dead! John, my little brother just killed! NO! This wasn't supposed to happen! He was supposed to hurt them and then we would just leave!! NO!!' I screamed in my head. I grabbed my head and leaned forward, 'I JUST PUT BLOOD ON MY LITTLE BROTHER'S HANDS!!'

But the sound of a man screaming for his life ripped me out of my thoughts. I sat up straight. Everyone was dead. John killed everyone with his bare hands. I knew that he was going to kill one day since we had Malevolence to kill but he killed for such a small thing. I looked at my hands. Blood. I could see mama and papa's blood all over me. That was all I saw. I could kill. My hands were already covered in blood so it didn't matter but John…I just stole part of his soul just so I could see him fight. And on top of that I didn't even watch. How can I be so horrible?

John appeared in front of me with his bloody cat claws. "Sorry about the mess," he plainly stated.

I searched his eyes for any remorse but found none. There was no way I would let that slide. Human life is precious and even though it would bring him pain he had to feel something for the people he killed, he had to.

"You know, you didn't have to kill them," I responded after a while.

Then emotions began to form in his eyes again. "I'm sorry."

He looked around and sorrow filled his eyes. I could feel the remorse that flowed from him. 'I didn't mean for this to happen to him. How could I be so stupid? Why didn't I stop him and do the job myself?'

"Rabia!" John said suddenly, "We need to get to the ship!"

I jumped up. 'Ship? What ship? What about Ace? We can't leave Ace!' Well that didn't matter to John so I just nodded and waited for him to lead me to this ship. After we got there I would look for Ace. I know, I know, he found his brother and I found one of mine but that doesn't mean that I can't say goodbye. …. Right?

John turned into this wind and picked me up. My skirt went crazy and that is why I had those shorts underneath. No free show. Anyways, John was carrying me at high speed around the town. Something caught my eye so I looked back.

The dork was going in the wrong direction.

"Uh, John?"

"Yeah Rabia?"

"The ship is that way," I said as I pointed behind us.

"Oh."

'Dork.' And so we turned around to go in the right direction.

The ship came closer and closer but as we went over the water it became really cold. I mentioned that to John and he told me, "What do you expect? I'm winter, remember?"

'Dork. I am SO going to hit him when we get to this _ship_.' I thought as I saw what ship we were going to. 'The Merry Go!! We're going to the Merry Go!!'

I observed the Straw Hat Crew as they watched a random woman fall onto their boat. And then the shark attacked.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! HELLO ANGEL FROM ABOVE! I AM SANJI ONCE I SAW YOU I KNEW IT WAS TRUE LOVE!" A strange one-eyed man said.

Of course I knew it was Sanji but he moved way too fast for my liking. My vines came to my rescue and pushed the shark back as I said, "Stay back lover boy."

John walked over with that protective look on his face. "Hey Sanji. You better not be hitting on my sister."

At this everyone stopped. I don't see why. We do look alike since we both are tall and have red hair but I guess that escaped everyone's notice. I really didn't see what the problem was.

Nami was the first to react, "YOUR SISTER!?"

I crossed my arms. 'Are we really that different? Didn't John say anything about me? Gasp! He DIDN'T say anything about me! He is sooo dead.'

I felt a punch coming on as John's voice was heard in the background. "Why are you so shocked?"

Pain was about to be felt on John's head when Chopper caught my eye. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! CHOPPER! YOU ARE SO CUTE!" I cried as I ran over to him and squeezed him tight. Then I remembered his bad mouth so put my hand over his mouth before he could speak. He was doing a little dance which made him even more adorable. Everyone stared as I covered Chopper's mouth. I shrugged, "Hey, I'm not stupid."

"OF COURSE YOU'RE NOT!" said Sanji. I guess he was jealous that I gave Chopper so much attention but I ignored him and turned towards the women of the crew and introduced myself. I could hear Sanji and Zoro fighting in the background.

"Hi! My name is Rabia Haultin," I said as I held out my hand to Nami, "What's your name?"

"Hi, my name's Nami and this is Vivi." Nami stated while she shook my hand.

I shook Vivi's hand next and smiled. "It's nice to finally meet some women. So far I have only been around boys."

Nami laughed at my remark. "Yeah, it's like that for us too. So how did you come here? John just said that he needed to find you. He said nothing about why or when you were lost."

Both women looked at me intently but I couldn't answer them. How do you say that you went to avenge your parents and ended up in another dimension?

"Well, I have been here for over a week. In fact I was boarding with someone. Is it possible that I could go back and look for them?" I asked hopefully.

They shook their heads obviously disappointed that I was so brief. "Sorry but no. Our captain would be in danger if we went back."

I looked back at Luffy sadly. 'Did he get to talk to Ace? Was Ace okay?'

Apparently Luffy and Chopper were still talking to my brother about me because I heard Luffy yell, "SHE LOOKS YOUNGER!"

'Hmm, I look younger. I like that.' I thought as I giggled at the comment.

"Luffy, are you hitting on my sister now?" My brother growled.

Sanji came out of nowhere and kicked Luffy yelling, "HOW CAN YOU FEEL THAT WAY ABOUT RABIA-SAN!?"

Well, that wouldn't do. No one hits Ace's little brother and gets away with it. So I looked over at the scene and absentmindedly said, "Hmm, I'm hungry!"

That brought him to my side and away from Luffy.

"RIGHT AWAY RABIA-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" Sanji replied as he skipped towards me.

John followed him and whispered, "You've got him wrapped around your finger don't you?"

A look of innocence graced my face as I said, "Me? No way!"

That made John laugh as he went down below. He either went down there to eat or to sleep. I'll never know but personally I really don't care.

Zoro came up while John was going down and sneered, "That idiot is always falling for women."

Chuckling, I followed John down below but something told me to go back up again. So after five minutes of looking around I ventured back up to the surface. To my surprise Ace was sitting on the railing, talking to his little brother. He looked up and saw me. A smile immediately spread across my face and his as I ran towards him.

"Ace!" I cheered as I glomped him. "Ace, where have you been? I was so worried!" I pulled away from him in order to hold his face in my hands. I looked into his beautiful eyes and said, "Are you okay? You aren't hurt are you?"

Meanwhile Sanji was crying with Zoro laughing at him in the background. Nami and Vivi were looking at us with loving eyes and awing a little bit. Poor Luffy, Chopper, and Ussop were clueless but watched anyways.

Ace smiled, "Nah I'm fine. So I guess you found a way to find your brothers?"

"Yep," I nodded in response. But then I frowned. "Are you coming with us?"

That dampened the mood. Ace smiled sadly and shook his head.

I couldn't bear it. A sinking, sad feeling sat in my chest. Ace had been there for me through everything and now he was leaving me. I began to sniffle but before Ace could say anything I buried my head into his neck and held him tight. My sobs could be heard by everyone but I didn't care. I wanted Ace to stay with me. I didn't want him to go.

Ugh. I cry so easily in front of him. He must think that I am so weak.

Ace leaned back in order to see me better. I stood there sniffling with my head bowed down in shame. But Ace would have none of that and gently cupped my cheeks. I looked up into his eyes and he smiled. A glint of mischief shot across his eyes.

"You never did finish," Ace said as he leaned into my face.

Our noses touched and I blushed. "F-finished what?" I stuttered.

All of the Straw Hat Crew were watching now. They were waiting for something.

"Ace? Ace what did I never-" I asked before Ace interrupted me.

But he didn't interrupt me with his voice. He interrupted me when he gently placed his lips on mine. Needless to say, I was shocked. Ace smiled at the lack of response and deepened the kiss. I felt his hands move to the back of my head and neck as he brought me further into the realm of bliss.

Oh my gosh is he a good kisser. If Ace had not been holding me then I probably would have fallen to my knees.

When I began to kiss back Ace wrapped his arm around my waist. In response I ran my fingers through his silky black hair. He moaned so I kept repeating that one motion. His hands ran up and down my back as I leaned into him. I would describe more but that's private information. ;)

And there we were kissing passionately while the whole Straw Hat Crew watched. He tasted soo good. It was like kissing a Salisbury steak. I was in heaven.

Then I felt Ace slip something into my hand, he broke the kiss and looked at me. I slowly opened my eyes only to see him fall over board.

That jerk did that on purpose. I know he did because at the time it freaked the hell out of me.

"Ace!" I gasped as I watched him fall. When I saw him land on his little boat below I almost killed him.

"Ace! You do that again and I swear to goodness I will gut you!" I screamed as I leaned over the railing to yell at him.

Everyone behind me stepped back at my sudden mood swing but Ace just began to laugh.

I growled and then smirked. I grew a cactus out of my hand and threw it at Ace's head. He yelped and tried to dodge it. Notice the word 'tried'. He failed. The cactus hit its target and I began to laugh. Ace took it off of his head and threw it on the ground.

"Is that the way you treat your true love?" he teased.

Jerk, that made me blush and I brought my hands up to cover my cheeks.

"Is that a blush Miss Haultin? Did I make you feel uncomfortable?" Ace chided.

"Shut up! If you think that you're getting anything from me after that kiss then you are sadly mistaken Portgas D. Ace! If you come within ten feet of me I will smack you so hard Luffy will be crying! You got that? Don't think that just because you kissed me that you can get anything from me now! I'm not some hussy!" I shouted while shaking my fist at him.

"But didn't you kiss me back?"

I couldn't respond to that.

Ace smirked at his victory but then turned to the horizon. "See ya later Luffy! And I'll see _you_ very soon," Ace finished with a wink at me and then began to start the engine for his boat.

"Yeah, whatever Hot Stuff." I responded with a sly grin.

We both smiled at each other and then Ace took off.

I went to wave to him but something shiny caught my eye. Looking down I noticed that I had a golden locket in my hand. As I looked closer I gasped. 'This is the locket that I pointed at in the market! But I couldn't afford it. So how did it get…?' I opened up the locket and a piece of paper fell out. I unfolded it and it read, "Write to this address if you need to talk: Portgas D. Ace, Traveler. Hope to see you soon Rabia. Ace a.k.a. Hot Stuff." After that I glanced at the inside of the locket. Smiling back at me was the picture of me and Ace from two days ago when we got our picture taken by that ugly snail thing.

Tears began to form and I looked up to see Ace dodge and destroy all of those ships. A laugh/sob escaped from my lips as I ran to the back of the ship.

"SEE YOU LATER HOT STUFF!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, waving to him all the while.

I saw him turn around and wave. I really was going to miss that jerk.

--

Dear Ace,

So far we have been traveling a lot. My little brother John is making himself right

at home. The desert is so freakin' hot! Why the hell is it so hot? It pisses me off.

But guess what? I think Luffy has a secret admirer. I was talking to Nami, you

know, that girl with the short red hair and she was quite…shocked when I brought up

the subject. But don't you think those two would be cute together?

I miss you as usual and I am sorry that you haven't found your man yet but I

wouldn't worry, you said that you were close so that is good. I am sure that you will find

him Ace. I am truly sure of it.

I hope you find him,

Rabia

P.S. What you wrote in your last letter made me cry.

--

Dear Ace,

I am so sorry that my little comment confused you!

When I said that your comment made me cry I meant tears of joy. It's just that…I…

The last person who told me that they loved me was my mom and that was right before

she died. Oh my goodness….I am so sorry…I really miss you! I really want to see you again.

Dang I miss your warmth. It is so cold at night and the blanket is so thin.

Luffy and Nami are getting a little closer. And yes it is fine to interfere. Besides I am

not forcing it I am just gently encouraging it. They would be so cute together!!

I am glad that you are closer to finding the traitor.

Hope to hold you soon,

Rabia

P.S. I love you too! : )

--

Dear Ace,

I gotta run but guess what? We are at Yuba right now!

The crew wants to look around right now so I have to go.

Everyone is doing well but Princess Vivi is getting anxious. I feel for her but right now there is

nothing that we can do. Luffy has a plan but I will write more about that later.

Oh! And Luffy and Nami have finally kissed! Without me tricking them!! Isn't that wonderful?

Love,

Rabia

P.S. I am glad that I taste like strawberries. It is my favorite fruit after all. And F.Y.I. You taste

like Salisbury Steak. Yum. ;)

--

Well, that's it! But I promised some LuNa now didn't I? Well read the BONUS because I couldn't fit it into the chapter. I did not feel that it fit properly if I put it in so it is now the BONUS.

BONUS

I was sitting on the railing thinking of something to write for the first letter to Ace but nothing came to mind and then Nami walked by. Bad mistake on her part. An evil little plan formed in my mind and I got up to follow her.

She was carrying a basket so I asked her what she was doing.

"I'm picking some tangerines. There are a few ripe for picking so I have decided to pick them." She responded as she climbed the ladder to her orchard.

Perfect. "Can I help?" I asked innocently.

"Sure, c'mon," Nami motioned for me to follow her and I obeyed.

As we were picking we talked about girl things and then the subject of crushes came up. (Of course I didn't start it…… Dang. I can't even look at my paper in the eye. If..it..if it even has an eye.)

"So are you two an item?" I asked while picking a particularly large tangerine.

Nami turned to me confused. "What are you talking about?"

I side glanced her and continued picking, "I _mean_ how long have you and Luffy been a couple?"

When I heard a crash I whipped my head around to see Nami on the ground in shock. She looked at me with her jaw going up and down but no noise came out.

I chuckled, "What? Did I hit a soft spot?" I held out my hand to Nami. But she just sat there.

"W-we're n-not a couple yet, "Nami stuttered, "I-I mean never, yeah, never. I-uh WHAT ABOUT ACE??"

"Trying to turn the tables on me huh?" I smirked.

"As a matter of fact yes. Why did he kiss you anyway? How do you two know each other?" Nami asked slyly.

Instead of answering her right away I just smiled and kept picking tangerines. When she opened her mouth to ask again I responded, "I met him on Drum Island."

This peaked her interest. "Really? You met him on Drum Island? When?"

I glanced over at her and then sighed. Realizing that I wouldn't get any picking done I placed the basket full of tangerines on the ground and sat down under the closest tree. But Nami didn't join me. She just stopped picking and leaned up against her tree.

"I met Ace two weeks ago. When we found out that we were both looking for our siblings we decided to team up," I moved my hand through my loose hair and sighed pleasantly, "And for ten days we shared a hotel room until you guys came." I slyly stole a glance at Nami. A response was what I wanted and a response is what I got.

"YOU SHARED A HOTEL ROOM??" Nami shouted.

I shrugged and said, "So why don't you listen to someone with experience and tell me your true feelings for Luffy."

"E-experience? You don't mean you-"

"I what?" I looked up at Nami and grinned, "Oh. Why you dirty little thing. I meant experience in talking to a man. Ace never touched me in any way that was promiscuous. There was no way in hell that I would let him. Besides he is a perfect gentleman so I had nothing to worry about. But let's change the subject, my relationship with Ace isn't that interesting. Say, does Luffy always wear that hat?"

Nami looked crestfallen but she answered me. "Yeah! It's his treasure. Luffy got it from a special friend. If anything were to happen to that hat he would go mad with rage. And I've seen it happen before."

"Really? Has he let anyone wear the hat?"

"Well, I've worn it a couple of times. But I don't think anyone else has… What are you trying to get at?"

"Me? Oh, nothing but you say that you've been the only one? That's interesting."

"Stop it. There is nothing between us, so shut up and start picking," Nami finished as she turned around. She climbed down the ladder with her basket and walked away.

I smiled to myself knowing that I just started rolling the snow ball down the hill. It was up to Luffy to keep it going.

--

Later on at dinner time Luffy kept crossing in front of Nami in order to get to the meat. (Which I did not put down on the table!! ….. Maybe….Okay I did but it's not like I knew they would sit there….Dang I suck at lying). In fact at times he had to lean into her to get the biggest piece of meat. And for some odd reason she kept blushing.

I wonder why. :)

Maybe I will write that letter now.

--

This shall be continued in Chapter Five when Luffy wants to know the taste of tangerines. ;)

Well, see you later and please enjoy!!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello!

I am inspired to write another chapter because right now I am listening to Flogging Molly. Ugh, I love them….anyways.

How's it going? Good? Good.

So I have decided to write in letter form. Let me set the mood. Ace has written countless letters to Rabia and she has responded to some of them. The reason being is that Luffy and the crew are trying not to attract attention so she writes whenever she can. But with each letter written the couple becomes closer and eventually it will lead to….FWUAH! Like I will tell you. You'll just have to keep reading to find out.

Disclaimer: Atemu'sLotus has entered a race to win the rights to One Piece. The bullet is shot and she trips. Atemu'sLotus didn't get OP's rights….again….

--

Dear Ace,

Remember the last letter I sent you? I said we were in Yuba but I had to leave so I didn't get to explain what happened. We found Chuck! Chuck is my other little brother but he is younger than John. We found him yelling at this poor man named Toto. I feel sorry for Toto because where I come from the name Toto is a famous DOG name. Poor Toto. I wonder where Dorothy is. AHAHAHA…..never mind…you won't get that…Anyways….

How are you?

Oh! Chuck! Well, when we found him I gave him a good beating which he deserved because he left me and John all alone! Plus, he ran into the fight first. Yeah, he was the idiot that had to take Malevolence's bait. Idiot. Oh Ace, I MISSED HIM SO MUCH!! Do you know how worried I was? I thought that he was dead or worse, in another dimension!! He must have been so alone! How many months has it been since we came here? My poor baby. At least John had the Straw Hat Crew. But poor Chuck had no one! My poor baby.

But it seems that John is getting happier. Now he has two of his three siblings with him, I think that he is feeling much better.

I had hoped to tell you more about Luffy and Nami but I have to go right now.

See ya!

Love,

Rabia

--

Dear Ace,

Are you warning people about Malevolence? We've seen some of his recruiters around and they have been threatening the locals to join. Thankfully we got there in time but some villages have been hit and hit hard.

So what do my little brothers do when they finally see each other safe and sound? Yeah, they argue until my head hurts.UGH! I want them to shut up sooo badly. I don't what it is with those two but they always fight. Always. And it pisses me off so much because then it embarrasses us in front of everyone. Plus the little punks don't even notice how embarrassing they are. But I guess that is just their way. Somehow it makes them closer. Whatever. Can't they be quieter about bonding? Sheesh.

You said that you were hot on that traitor's tail. What did he do? You just said that he killed someone. Is it okay if I ask who? And don't kill yourself when you find him. Be careful! I don't want a pancake of you being sent to me because you had to go and get yourself killed over some stupid man. Got that? If he kills you I'll kill him. You tell him that too! Tell him if he kills you then your girlfriend will slice him up so bad that he will wish that he was never born. No one kills my Ace.

I keep forgetting to ask how you are. How are you? Are you getting enough food to eat? Are you getting enough sleep? You'll stop and rest if you get woozy right? You won't push yourself too hard will you? Is the road hard? Did you take your good sandals? Do you even have good sandals? Oh, I hope that you are all right. I know, I know, I worry too much but if anything happened to you then I don't know if I could live another day. I miss you so much honey.

I know we've only known each other for a couple of months but I feel so complete when I'm around you. It felt like I was made to fit exactly in your arms. Now I'm getting mushy…I'm sorry. But Ace? I love you and nothing will ever change that.

Please come back soon.

Love,

Rabia

--

Dear Ace,

How are you? Ha! I wrote that first! Oh yeah! I am SO awesome. Thanks for responding so soon to that last letter. And thank you for not thinking ill of me. For some reason I get weird around you…well any notes that are from you…never mind nothing that I say makes sense.

You asked about Luffy and Nami. Well, let me tell you a story from when I was still new on the crew.

I was leaning against the head of the ship…you know...the place where Luffy sits all the time. What is it called? Oh. Never mind. Anyways, Luffy walks up to me and sits down.

"Hey, captain. How's it going?" I asked.

Luffy leaned his head back and sighed.

At the sigh I turned to my captain. "What's wrong honey? Something bothering you?"

"Yeah, Nami won't allow me to eat any of her tangerines. I've never tasted tangerines from her garden-"

"Technically it's a grove or orchard."

"Oh." Luffy just looked down at his hands.

The poor thing was really depressed. And then a devious little plan came to my mind. I pulled a tangerine out of my coat and began to peel it. The aroma from the tangerine drifted over to Luffy's nose. He turned and stared at the fruit in my hand.

"Well," I said while peeling off a piece, "would you like to try some?"

"Yeah!" Luffy yelled and snatched it out of my hand. He ate it in one gulp. "Mmmm…..this tastes so good. Can I have some more?"

"No, but I do know where you can get more." I said absent mindedly.

Luffy nearly pounced on me. "WHERE??"

I shrugged my shoulders and sighed. "Well, Nami always eats tangerines right?"

Luffy nodded but I knew that he wasn't catching on.

So I continued, "Then that would mean that she tastes like tangerines. And do you know how to taste her?"

With the most innocent expression that I have ever seen, Luffy shook his head.

"Remember what Ace and I did before he left?"

"Yeah! You guys were eating each other's faces! Is that what I have to do to Nami in order to taste more tangerines?"

"Yep. But remember to be gentle, I mean it will be your first kiss after all."

"Our first what?" questioned Luffy.

I quickly covered my tracks and started to laugh, "Nothing, nothing. Hey, look! There's Nami now! Why don't you try and taste her tangerines now?"

At the suggestion Luffy jumped up and ran over to an unsuspecting Nami. While he did that I leaned back a little more, trying to get comfortable for the show that was about to start.

When Luffy reached Nami he yelled, "Hi, Nami! Can I taste your tangerines?"

"No."

Luffy looked crestfallen but then he remembered our conversation. "Oh! Rabia said that I didn't need a tangerine to taste one!"

Nami looked at Luffy skeptically. "Really? And how did she propose to do that?"

"Like this," Luffy leaned in and kissed Nami lightly on the lips. She froze but Luffy didn't stop. He began to deepen the kiss and I even saw a little tongue. After a couple of minutes Luffy stopped and stepped back.

"Mmmm….You do taste like tangerines!! Rabia was right! Thanks Nami!" And with that Luffy skipped off in a safe direction.

In the mean time Nami was standing there with a heavy blush. Slowly she lifted her hand and touched her lips.

Was that a smile? Well, I'll never know since a split second later Nami was running after me and screaming.

I really have no idea why she was so mad at me. It's not like I kissed her, Luffy did. But from then on she made sure that she stayed near Luffy otherwise she was afraid that I would brainwash him again. It was really cute. I teased her because she would never leave Luffy's side. Almost died on that one. Nami is tougher than she looks.

Well, I got to go and check on my rogue brothers.

Hope to see you soon Hot Stuff.

Love,

Rabia

--

Dear Ace,

Guess what? We came upon Rainbase today! And it is so freaking' hot! My cool spring breeze was useless against the heat but thankfully John is winter so he was able to cool me off. God bless him. I was ready to wilt.

I'm sorry for the messy handwriting but I am walking towards Rainbase right now so it's a little bumpy. Great, there goes John. Where the hell is he running off to? Probably to the same place as your brother.

By the way, your brother is so sweet. He is one of the cutest people in the world but he is completely clueless. No offense. Sometimes he will say something and it reminds me of you. You two are so alike…except in the brain category. But his heart is in the right place so that is all that matters.

I have to go get John, poor Chuck is looking at me with pleading eyes to hurry up.

Okay, see ya later!

I love you!!

Love (duh),

Rabia

--

Well, that's it.

I hope that you like it!

BONUS

"Rabia?"

"Hmm?"

"Why do you insist that Luffy and I get together?"

"Because, Nami, you two look so adorable!"

"YEAH!! I look adorable! And so does Nami!"

"YEAH LUFFY!"

"RABIA! STOP ENCOURAGING HIM!! I SAID STO-"

…

"Awww….look, it's my little brother's first make out session."

"Ace!"

"Hey babe. Want to show 'em how it's done?"

"Hell ya. Get over here Hot Stuff before I jump you."

"No need to tell me twice."

….

Mean while Sanji is in the kitchen cutting…onions…yeah….onions. That's why he is crying so much…..

--

That BONUS sucked! What the hell was that??

Oh well, at least we LuNa fans are happy.

Please enjoy!

See ya!


	6. Chapter 6

Hi!

FWAH!! I am trying to catch up to TallLuffy in chapters but the little bugger has written at least four more in the mean time. Jerk. Stop writing!!

Anyways, here is another chapter. It will be really short because Chapter 6 for TallLuffy's story is only about one thing so Rabia will only have one thing to write about. Or actually….yes…yes..yes! Never mind. Maybe. Hmm… maybe not… let me think about it.

Disclaimer: Atemu'sLotus joined the raffle for the rights to One Piece. She lost and instead one a year's supply of slugs. Ew.

--

Dear Ace,

Help. Ace. Oh, God. Ace I am so depressed. I lied to them. I lied to them for ten whole years. I can't believe it. How could I? What the hell was I thinking?

Remember how I told you that we were in Rainbase? It should have been a happy meeting. It should have been really happy! We're finally all together after such a long time! We're finally a family again. After, after such a long time.

We found, or rather John found Bill. Apparently when John ran off he ran off in the direction where all one could hear was the sound of swords crashing together. While John was off looking for that place Chuck and I explored the town. It was pretty amazing. All of the sounds and spices were so beautiful. Chuck wanted something to eat so we stopped by a taco stand. He ordered this taco thingy that, I swear, will kill him. I just ordered a drink. I wasn't really hungry but after what just happened, I'm starved.

Actually, I want chocolate.

No one has any chocolate. What the hell is wrong with the world if one can't find a damn piece of freakin' chocolate?

Bill read the last line that I wrote and told me it was because the desert was too hot for chocolate. Oh screw the desert! I want my chocolate! Or something with carbs! Twinkies! I want twinkies! Or ice cream! But if chocolate can't survive in the desert than how can ice cream? UGH!!

I AM GOING TO KILL THE NEXT PERSON I SEE!! I WANT SOME UNHEALTHY FOOD!! I WANT COMFORT FOOD! I WANT..I WANT…I want my Mom and Dad….

Ace, I want my Mom and Dad. They could make everything better. They would have known what to tell John and Chuck all those years ago. Instead of lying to them they would have sat them down and explained everything. They wouldn't have lied. Mom and Dad always knew how to handle these types of situations.

On that night, all those years ago, Bill told the little ones that Mom and Dad died fighting for freedom. And they believed us…for a time. Once they asked how we knew and I couldn't answer. I just began to cry so they dropped the subject.

How are you supposed to tell your little brothers that it was your fault that their parents are dead? How are you supposed to say "Hey, while we were out Mom and Dad died trying to protect us. Too bad we couldn't save them. What? The blood? Yep, that's Mom and Dad. Oh! And did we happen to mention that instead of fighting for Mom and Dad we just ran away like cowards? Yeah…about that…." Huh?? How? Is there book out there? Is there a book anywhere that teaches you how to say that because if there is then I needed it ten years ago.

Some how John found out. Somehow John remembered that night. He was so freakin' young how the hell did he remember?

You want to know what that idiot did? Well, I'll tell you what that idiot did. That idiot was fighting Bill in this arena for some reason. I don't see why they were fighting since they always tie with each other. Anyways, that idiot began to yell at Bill asking if he knew what really happened to our parents.

I have no idea what brought this on. Chuck and I were just walking around and we heard a cheering crowd so we entered this arena thingy. And there was Bill. I was so happy and so was Chuck. Ergo we looked around so we could sit down and watch.

It was then that Bill slipped in some blood. He was covered and time stopped. I-I couldn't stop myself from going back in time, to that night. I looked down and I was covered, drenched in blood. All I could see was red. Red was everywhere!

Chuck looked at me oddly as I began to scratch myself. If I scratched myself then it would go away but it didn't. It just kept coming and coming. With every scream more blood appeared. I wanted to yell to John to stop screaming but no words came.

Ace, Ace what happened? It still scares me. Why did that happen? I mean, it was so small. Bill was covered in blood not me, not me…..

I can still smell it. I can still smell the blood. It won't go away.

Oh Ace, Ace please help me. What am I going to do? I am so pissed at John right now. He thinks I'm pissed at him for finding out the truth but it's the opposite. I am pissed at him for screaming. If he had just asked…we still wouldn't have told him….

I guess it was for the best.

John and Chuck found out the truth. Bill got so angry at John that he yelled at him, "Malevolence killed our parents!"

And that is why we are after him. Not because we want to save the world. Not because we want to be heroes. Not because we are bored. It's because Malevolence killed our parents and now we want justice.

For the first time since that accursed night Chuck cried. And I mean he really cried. I tried to hug him but he just ran off. I wanted to run after him but I had John to take care of first.

I'm angry at him Ace but I still love him. He was so depressed as he should be but he tried to tune us out.

My poor little brother cried. Both of them. Chuck cried and so did John. My poor babies. What should I do Ace? How can I comfort them?

And what the hell is this eye patch crap? John put eye patches on his eyes. I know he feels bad for upsetting us but he can't just cut us off like that.

Once we were done talking to the Straw Hat Crew we just sat there.

I guess I feel a little bit better after venting. But Ace, I miss you, I miss you so much. I ache for your strong arms to hold me tight and tell me that everything will be all right. Everything will be alright, right?

Ugh….

Forgive me, I'm so selfish. How are you doing my love? Did you catch that evil man yet? I appreciate you telling me what happened and it brings a smile to my face to know that you will threaten him for me. Thanks Hot Stuff. I'm sure he'll be impressed.

It looks like my family is gathering so I got to go.

I pray to hear from you soon!

Love,

Rabia, your Desert Strawberry.

--

So? I am sorry that it is short but I can't help it. I was thinking about adding something and then I realized that it wouldn't fit in the time line.

There isn't any LuNa in this chapter and I am sorry but TallLuffy told me not to mess with that anymore until a certain chapter…..Hehehehe……

:cough:

ANYWAYS!! Here is the bonus.

BONUS

"Chuck! Chuck! Chuck where are you??"

…

"Chuck? What are you doing back at this taco stand?"

"Ummm…."

"I thought you were upset! Why were you crying if you weren't upset??"

"But I was upset!"

"Oh. Ohh my po-"

"I only had one taco. And I ate it. Doesn't that make you sad?"

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!"

"AAHHHHH!! SOMEONE HELP ME!! RABIA'S TRYING TO KILL ME!!"

"GET BACK HERE YOUR LITTLE RUNT!!"

--

Please enjoy!

See ya later!!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello my dear readers.

And how are we today?

That's good.

So Rabia and Ace are still writing letters to each other. One of my readers told me how sick and tired they are of the letters but I don't personally care what they think since I know them personally ergo I love them too much to pay attention to them. ;P

And so the saga continues.

Disclaimer: Atemu'sLotus goes out hunting. Her prey? The rights to One Piece. Sadly Atemu'sLotus forgot her gun ergo all she could do was cry while the wild rights to One Piece roamed free.

(I have way too much fun with my disclaimers).

--

My Darling Ace,

How are you?

Your last letter was so sweet and thoughtful that it made me blush. Of course my brothers wondered what was written down but I wouldn't show them. It's nice to know that I can go to you to tell you all of my problems. What you wrote was very inspirational. I never thought of life that way. Sigh…I would say "What would I do without you?" but I can all ready hear your answer, "I have no idea".

When I read your letter it brought tears to my eyes. I just felt so free. Ugh, what is with you and your hold on me? Your devil fruit must have two powers since I can't stop thinking of you Hot Stuff. Don't go all voodoo on me, ok? ;P

So I heard that the traitor is near Alabasta. When you have the time don't forget to visit me! I miss the smell of your cologne. Where did you buy it? Well, it doesn't matter just keep buying it.

Ace! Your brother was just taken! Oh my goodness! It came out of nowhere! This hook made of sand suddenly appeared and tried to grab Pri I mean Vivi. She was screaming and then Luffy sacrificed himself. The hook took him instead of Vivi!!

Oh. I don't know if this will help but Nami said not to worry, Luffy's going to be okay.

But I'm still worried. Where did that hook come from? And why was it made of sand? This place can be so creepy at times. I mean, I know it is a desert but it can still be creepy.

A good example would be what we are on right now. A huge crab. A HUGE CRAB! And I swear to goodness that it looked up my skirt when I got on. Perverted little thing. Actually it is a perverted BIG thing but you get the point. And F.Y.I. huge crabs are not comfortable. At all.

Ew. Nami just made the crab go faster by using her….assets….. Ew….. I really want to get off. Sanji could always cook this thing when we're done with it. But, I dislike seafood so never mind.

Would it be cruel to kill it? It is perverted after all. Sigh…I suppose not. Fine be that way Ace.

Quam quam, I do enjoy fish sticks, tuna, and shrimp. Mmmm…..shrimp. That's all the sea food that I like. I'm not very diverse am I? Oh, well. Meat rocks anyways! W00t! Go meat!!

Speaking of meat, I do enjoy my Salisbury steak…if you know what I mean. ;P

AHHHH!! The crab is sinking!!

Oh my gosh! Later!

Rabia

--

Dear Ace,

I'm sorry that it took so long to write back. Yes, my brothers and I are fine. The stupid perverted crab just decided to sink on us but we used our powers to get to shore safely. Spring is such a nice season. It can be so pretty. The reason being is that I turned into lotus pedals and flew across the water. For future reference lotuses are my favorite flower. I also like chocolate, long walks on the beach and a partner who will listen to me and care for me forever and ever.

……

AHAHAHAHAHA!! I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself. One of these days I have to read the local paper to see if they run those kind of ads.

……

But I would only read them for entertainment! ENTERTAINMENT! Actually I don't think I've met anyone like you before. You're one of a kind Ace. One of a kind. A kind that I like. Sigh…I miss you so much. How many times have I told you that? Has the point come across? Hehehe…

How many times have you told me the same thing? I think we should stop missing and start hitting.

That necklace that you slipped into my hand is so pretty. I know I have never brought it up but I did notice it. Remember when I first pointed it out? We were walking along the market streets and that vendor literally attacked us. He said we couldn't leave until we bought something. Remember? It was so funny. Your face became so flustered when you found out what he was selling. Oh dear. I never did check his pulse after I hit him. I hope he's all right. You know, I can't recall whether we saw him again after that. Hmm…..

Anyways, after we ran away from that we came upon this stand that sold only gold. Oh my gosh that jewelry was beautiful. But do you know why that gold necklace stood out? My mom used to have a locket just like that. I remember it well.

But I couldn't afford it so we kept walking. When did you buy it? I can't remember when there was a time that we were apart. Hmmm….

After seeing how many letters I got from you Sanji asked me if we were a couple and when I told him yes he wouldn't stop crying. The poor dear. Actually we really became a couple what, five days in? I haven't said it out loud though. Let me try it now. Hehehe, it sounds so cute!

Ace I love you very much. You know that right?

I just wanted to confirm it because we are going to come up to the royal city soon. Vivi is very excited but also worried. She truly cares for her people. I admire her for that. What a splendid queen she will be. The people of Alabasta are very lucky indeed, too bad I will be leaving this god-forsaken desert before― OH NO!! Please don't tell anyone that Vivi is with us! She is supposed to be a secret. UGH!! How stupid can I be??

Well, I guess it's obvious that I am getting tired so I will shut up now and go to bed.

Good night darling and I hope to see you soon.

Love,

Rabia

--

Dear Ace,

How are you darling? I look at your picture everyday and it makes me smile.

We've come upon the Royal City. Finally. Tonight I need to sleep peacefully for the battle ahead. Personally, I cannot wait to kick some ass. I haven't really tested my powers yet so now will be the perfect time.

Maybe we can meet up! You said that you were near the Royal City right? Oh! I would love to see you! And then maybe you can tell me what you wanted to ask me!

What was so important that you couldn't ask me in your last letter? You know that you can ask me anything via mail. That is how we have been communicating for so many months. Wait. Is it… Did something happen? Are you all right? Ace? Ace, are you okay? Nothing happened right? Everything is fine? Please tell me that everything is fine.

Maybe I am overreacting. I have the tendency to do that don't I? But is it really a bad thing? Sigh….

UGH! I miss you! And I hate ranting about it!! I don't mean to burden you. I'm sorry.

Time to sleep. I hope to hear from you soon my love.

Love, forever and for always,

Rabia

--

I am SO sorry that it SO short but I used half of TallLuffy's seventh chapter for my sixth chapter so it was cut short…. I'M SORRY!

And Quam quam means "although" in Latin. Just so you know.

Now for the bonus……hmmm……

BONUS

'Valentine's Day…. What a pain for everyone,' Ace thought as he bent down to look into the glass window.

There in front of him was an array of gold and silver trinkets that were supposed to make the receiver very happy. The problem was that Ace couldn't decide what to get. It had been a while since he had bought anything for Rabia and the last piece of jewelry that he bought was that gold locket…..but she pointed it out first.

Ace banged his head up against the glass. Idiot.

"Ace?" a voice questioned from behind the now bruised pirate.

Ace recognized that voice and stiffened. Slowly he turned around to face…yep you guessed it….Rabia.

There she stood with a light blue dress on. It started out as a tank top then at her hips the skirt fanned out and ended at her knees. As Ace gazed at her he noticed that the pattern on her spring dress looked like a picnic table cloth. And of course her sandals matched while her hair was pinned up with a light blue clip. All Ace could do was stare as the sun came up from behind and enhanced her beauty.

"Ace? Earth to Ace. Hello? Ace? Ace! Ace stop drooling!!" Rabia shouted as she pounded Ace on top of the head.

"Ouch," Ace said as he rubbed his head. He looked up to see Rabia staring down on him.

A troubled look appeared on Rabia's face as she looked down on Ace. "Ace? Why were you banging your head up against the glass? Is something wrong?"

"Ummm….no," Ace said as he got up and dusted himself off. "What are you doing here anyway? I thought that you were going shopping with Vivi and Nami today."

Rabia crossed her arms over her chest and puffed. "Hmph, well, excuse me for wanting to be with my hunk. See you later," Rabia then turned around and commenced to walk away.

With a sigh Ace began to walk after the miffed woman. It didn't take long for him to catch up to her since she was quite shorter than him ergo her strides were half the size of his. When he came up to her she refused to look at Ace.

"Rabia. Rabia," Ace pleaded. After no response Ace grabbed her right arm and stopped her. "Rabia, what REALLY happened?" he asked.

She stopped but refused to look Ace in the eye. "Nothing, the girls were just busy that's all." Rabia shuffled her feet while looking down.

Obviously she was lying but Ace couldn't figure why Rabia would be lying to him. Unless….

"Luffy and Koza are taking Nami and Vivi out for Valentine's Day aren't they?" Ace asked with a small smile. If Rabia's body language was any indication, Ace was correct. Great not only did he forget to get Rabia a present but he had left her all alone on Valentine's Day.

"You all ready had plans didn't you? I'm sorry," Rabia whispered, "Do you want to be alone? I can…I can go hang out with… I can go to the pier. I-if you-"

Ace gently kissed Rabia and hugged her. "No, I want to be with you. I was just surprised to see you that's all," Ace cooed, "How about lunch?"

Rabia perked up. "Really? You'll take me to lunch?"

"Sure, whatever you want," Ace laughed while Rabia wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his nose.

Then Rabia wiggled out of his grip and ran towards the closest restaurant. Laughing Ace followed, wondering when she would realize that he would always catch up to her no matter how hard she ran.

"Ace?" Rabia asked while sitting in Ace's embrace.

After their lunch they decided to walk around town, hand in hand. Rabia would point at different things but whenever Ace asked if she would like it she would just blush and shake her head no. It was like that all day. Poor Ace couldn't find anything to buy Rabia and it depressed him. He had asked her if she got him something for Valentine's Day but she just smiled and changed the subject. This depressed him even more since he knew that she had. How was he going to tell her that he forgot?

"Ace? Are you okay?" This time Rabia turned around in his arms and looked at him. But Ace wouldn't answer her. He just couldn't.

"Do you want your Valentine's Day gift now?" Rabia questioned but she didn't wait for his answer. She began to dig into her pockets and produced a nicely wrapped present. "Here, open it."

Rabia sat there anxiously while Ace just stared at the gift. It was red, his favorite color, with a gold bow. As to not ruin the wrapping paper, Ace carefully opened his present. Inside was a coupon book, or in actuality a gift card but not just any gift card, a gift card to his favorite restaurant. When Ace looked at the amount on the card he fell off the couch.

"T-there's a-a… how did you afford this?" Ace stuttered as he looked up to see a smiling Rabia. She sat up straight on the couch and grinned.

"I pulled a few strings. So, do you like it?"

Ace just stared at her. How the hell was he supposed to top that gift card? But Rabia took his lack of response as a no and became worried.

"You don't like it? Is it too low? Did you want some more money so you could eat more? I could add more if you want," Rabia went to get her purse but Ace stopped her and looked down.

"No, I love it. It's just that…"

Rabia slowly knelt down and looked at Ace, "It's just what Ace? You've been acting strange all day. Is everything all right?"

Suddenly Ace looked at her and said, "IforgotaboutValentine'sDaysoIforgottogetyouapresentandnowthatIhavethisawesomegiftIfeelevenmoreashamed.I'm so sorry. I'm, I'm a horrible person."

It was silent for a while which made Ace want to look up but he was too afraid.

"That's why you kept asking me if I wanted anything, correct? You didn't know what to get me as a gift so you were going to buy the first thing that I wanted…..I'm right aren't I?" Rabia whispered.

Ace just nodded.

"And when you were banging your head on the window it wasn't because of nothing it was because you couldn't find anything for me."

Again Ace just nodded to the floor.

"The reason you were surprised to see me was because I was supposed to be far away while you picked out a gift. My presence was a hindrance. That's why you were surprised. I've been in the way all day today haven't I?"

This time Ace looked up to see a tearful Rabia with a sad smile. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be such a burden."

Rabia began to cry and all Ace could do was sit there, astonished at her reaction. No yelling? Where was the yelling? Why was she crying instead of yelling? Ace grasped Rabia and held her close.

He stroked her hair as he whispered, "No, no you're not a burden. You're the opposite. You're a gift." And they sat there on the floor in each other's arms.

Ace was listening to Rabia's small gasps as she listened to his heart beat. The continuous rhythm of Ace's heart beat calmed her down a bit but she was still a little upset.

'How could he forget? Does Ace even own a calendar? Is that why he forgot? Stupid man. I love such a stupid man….it feels so great..' Rabia smiled a little bit and chuckled.

"Then I guess you owe me twice," Rabia sniffled with a small smile.

Ace's grip tightened as he laughed with his beautiful Desert Strawberry.

"I guess I do," then Rabia watched as a mischievous look crossed Ace's eyes, "Actually…I think I know what to get you."

Slowly Ace lowered Rabia on to the floor and he then began kiss Rabia's neck. But he was moving a little too fast so Rabia decided to a… slow him down would one say?

"Really? Is it something that I can show my _brothers_?" Rabia asked slyly.

The light in Ace's eyes died as he backed away from her neck. "W-well no b-but…I-I uh…"

Rabia laughed as she took Ace's face in her hands and kissed his nose. "I was kidding Hot Stuff. Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day," Ace mumbled as his lips found Rabia's.

--

FWAH! So there!! I DID make it longer thanks to the BONUS. Yes!

I would like to thank all of my readers including, Nico Rune, Straw Hat Melody, and dantecell.

Thank you for all of your kind reviews!! They all ways make my day!!

See ya next time!

Please enjoy!


	8. Chapter 8

Hello.

GASP!! AN UPDATE?? WHAT THE HELL??

Yeah… so I have been stalling since I didn't know how to do a fighting scene and I didn't feel very good either so….

I'm SO SORRY!!

And so the show continues.

Disclaimer: Atemu'sLotus made it. Finally. It had taken years and years of research but finally she found the rare One Piece and FMA rights in a hidden monkey temple. After she had gotten past all of the booby traps and poisonous gases she discovered that it was the wrong temple. ARG!! ATEMU'SLOTUS WILL NEVER GET THOSE DANG RIGHTS!!

--

"Why does it have to be so damn hot?" I seethed as Bill and I made our way across the desert.

Bill just stared at me and took another swig from his glass.

This action resulted in a glare. "It's not fair that you are drinking while I die of thirst," I complained as we marched on towards the secret capital.

"Suck it up. You're not getting any sympathy from me," Bill muttered as he took another sip.

"Jerk," I grumbled, "How long does it take to get to this capital anyway?"

We were on a mission. It was the final battle for Alabasta and John had come up with a plan, a plan that Bill and I fully agreed to. Why? Because John said that we should attack from the East entrance while he and Chuck attacked from the North entrance. What's wrong with that? Well… there is no North entrance. Haha.

And so here we were. John and Chuck were on their way to nothing while Bill and I were on our way to battle.

"Shouldn't we tell them there is no north gate?" I asked as we came upon the Eastern wall.

Bill answered quickly and quietly, "No, they'll figure it out soon enough. Now let's get this party started."

I nodded and tightened the string that held my katana on my waist. Then Bill turned into a withered bush as I went and knocked on the gate's door. Before they opened it though I quickly covered myself up in my spring coat, hiding my face in the process.

An old looking guard opened the gate. "What do you want?" he asked gruffly while eyeing me.

"I want to gain entrance," I stated plainly.

He shifted a little but he didn't let me in. With suspicion in his eyes the guard walked up to me and pulled the hood off of my head. My auburn hair shined in the sun light as my eyes twinkled at the old man. He took a few steps back when he saw my face but then he stiffened.

"Concubines are not allowed within the city limits," the old man stated with an emotionless voice.

I wanted to kill him. 'Concubine?! Who the hell do you think you are you old fart?? I'm a concubine if you're John Wayne!!' I steamed in my head but on the outside I coolly smiled. "Honey, if I was a concubine I wouldn't be on foot. Now be a dear and let me in."

Apparently I wasn't sweet enough because he poked me with his spear and told me to shove off.

Trying not to blow my cover I just stood there and calmly stated, "Please let me in. I have business in the city and I wish to gain entrance."

"No! Now move along wench!" The guard shouted.

Ok. I can do this. I can keep my temper down.

"Go sleep around in some other city. We don't want your kind here."

Scratch that.

I grabbed his spear and forced it back on him, hitting him in the gut in the process. As he lay on the ground I knelt down and whispered in his ear, "You're right you _don't_ want my kind here." I then proceeded to kick him where the sun don't shine.

Eventually Bill stopped me and we walked into the city. Ten people were waiting for us. They were fairly large, well-built men who wore different outfits that either contained a black or white tank top or no shirt at all, black or white jean shorts or pants, and ugly army boots. In other words they looked like they belonged to a panda gang.

"Are you the Haultin siblings?" the gang leader asked. He was only wearing black shorts and combat boots. Ugh. Where have all the fashioned sensed men gone?

Bill looked at me and shrugged.

"Sadly, yes," we both said at the same time.

"Why? What's it to you?" I asked as I casually went for my katana. Noticing this Bill sipped his drink and put down on a nearby barrel.

The leader smirked. "Well," he said as his eyes rolled over my body, "some guy has offered any person who kills you a hundred thousand berries a pop. But since I like the way you move I'll make an exception. Though I can't say that for your brother. He'll have to die. But don't worry sweet heart we'll keep you safe, until we've had our fun that is."

Nice. This will be so much fun.

"Really?" I cheered as I clapped my hands together. Then I unsheathed my katana and the next thing the thug knew was that he had a sword through his stomach. I leaned into him and whispered in his ear, "Big mistake. No one threatens my family and gets away with it."

The men charged as I slowly pulled my katana out of their leader. I didn't worry though, since I knew that I was safe and just as I predicted a hail of knifes fell from the sky. All of the men were dead before they even reached me. But when I tried to walk away something stopped me. Looking down I saw the perpetrator.

"Bill!" I screamed as I tried to pull on my coat which was pinned to the ground by a certain knife.

He walked up to me with his mug in his hand and shrugged. "Point?"

"Get your knife. Now," I commanded.

The punk then _slowly_ leaned over and pulled out the knife.

I shrugged my coat back onto my shoulders, muttering, "You're going to pay for that. This was my favorite coat."

It took us a while but we eventually got on the road that led us to the middle of the city. When we got there everyone was fighting so Bill and I decided to join the fun.

Bill just stood there drinking his Pale Ale and whenever a person came near him or tried to kill him he would either throw his knives at them or he would use his Fall Fall fruit to create deadly tree spikes.

I took on a more hands on approach.

As I ran into the arena three men came at me. Just before they got to me I somersaulted through the air and landed behind them. My katana smoothly cut though the middle man's back. When the other two men turned around I stabbed the one on the left with my katana and made a green spike out of my right hand to stab the one on the right. They fell to the ground in a huddled mass but I couldn't pay attention to that for long since a man popped out from behind me.

I quickly changed and when he stabbed my back the only thing that fell out were flower petals. He just stood there in amazement as I disappeared into the wind and came up behind him. Then I showed him the proper way to stab someone in the back.

"These people are way too easy," I commented as my katana hung limply by my side. Some sweat was beginning to form on my person but it wasn't because of the fighting, it was because of the gosh darn heat!! Hello?? Breeze any one?

Five more men came out of nowhere but these men decided to use their brains and brought weapons with them. In truth it really didn't help them but at least they thought that they had a chance. I prepared myself and waited for them to charge. That didn't take long. All five of them came running.

How stupid.

Right before they could slice me I turned into a cool spring breeze. They stopped in a straight line and looked around with puzzled expressions.

Again. How stupid.

My katana came out of thin air and went down the line of men, slicing them in the process. As they fell to the ground I reappeared at the end of the line and caught my katana.

It was sad to see so many dead so I paused for a second and knelt down to say a prayer. I killed these people, these people who had lives. Tears threatened to fall but I held them in. All I had to remember was that it was for my family. Yes, my family needed me. Slowly I stood up and exhaled, I didn't realize that I was holding my breath but at least now I feel a little less stressed.

I looked around and there stood a man of great stature. His chin was as big as China and his chest, you don't want to know. The man was wearing a skirt and a belt that had a skull on it. He wore no shoes and his hair was nonexistent. A battle axe was propped up next to him and his muscles were RIPPED.

Sadly, this was my next opponent. And it would have been a fun battle IF Bill had not gone a rampage at that point.

Someone had broken his mug and he was PISSED. He turned into a great hurricane and began to destroy everything in sight. People were being sucked into his vortex and it took all of my strength to not follow them. As the big wind blew past me I covered my face with my arms and I heard the giant man scream, "Spring! You are mine for hundred thousand!!"

So as the big man charged at me, my older brother flew through and put me off balance. Immediately the man swung his battle axe at my head and all I could do to dodge it was to fall to the ground. He quickly recovered and tried to smash me. I rolled out of the way, jumped up into the air and tried to slice the man down the middle but he brought his axe up in time and blocked my attack. For a second I was suspended in air but he twisted his battle axe and I pushed on it so I could jump away in time.

I landed on a barrel but that didn't last for long. He smashed up every little thing that I landed on and after a couple minutes I began to get tired. Once or twice his axe grazed my sides and could feel my ribs scream in protest. Bruises and scrapes started to form on my sides and it burned but I had to keep fighting. I was SO going to pay for this later.

As I landed on the last barrel he swung his battle axe extremely hard and I barely got away. The impact of the axe sent me flying into a wall. Slowly and painfully I slid down the stone cold building with blood trailing behind me. My head was bleeding but now wasn't the time to worry about that.

The massive man loomed over me with this sickening grin. I tried to get away using my Spring Spring fruit but whenever I channeled my power all of my energy got zapped. So instead I tried to stand but again I had no energy. It was as if all of my energy was being drained and I could feel myself drift in and out of consciousness. Not good. I needed to do something and quick.

"What the hell??" I screamed to keep myself awake, "Why can't I use my devil fruit powers??"

He just laughed and wiggled his belt buckle at me. I looked up in pure horror. What was this man going to do?

"Pure sea stone babe. Your life is mine," he taunted.

At that he lifted his big axe and sent it crashing down on me. But at the last minute I rolled to the left and then to right as he kept hammering me. It was no use, eventually he would get lucky and then I would be dead. All I could do was dodge but then again, that wouldn't last forever. Especially since my vision started to get blurry.

'Where's my katana??' I shouted in my head. My question was answered when I saw it… in the distance. 'Great. Where's Bill? Is he still on his rampage?'

"BILL! BILL DO SOMETHING!!" I cried as I dodged another attack but some debris flew into my eye so now I definitely couldn't see.

The evil man laughed. "No use sweetie. Your brother is too wrapped up in avenging his mug. Too bad in his rage he didn't get to save his only sister. Ironic huh? His mug means more than you do!" He smashed his axe so close to my hand that it began to bleed, I grabbed it as pain seared through my body.

My head hurt so badly and I was losing A LOT of blood but I didn't care, I had to survive. I just had to!! For my family!! But my brain thought otherwise as I stopped for breath.

Bad mistake. The minute I stopped his axe came down without missing its target. My body refused to move as the axe came closer.

'NO!! I can't die here!! I need to help my family! STOP!! I NEED TO HELP MY FAMILY!! HELP ME!! PLEASE!! ANYONE!! HELP MEEEE!!' my brain shouted as my life flashed before my eyes.

It was then I realized that my life sucked. For money I used to dance and sing in the streets while my brothers did odd jobs and collected money. People were vicious towards us and now I wonder how we didn't become bitter towards the world. Our life sucked at yet here we are fighting for Alabasta. Sigh… And I didn't even get to say goodbye to Ace!! Now I'll never know what he wanted to ask me! And what about my family!! NO!!

'Please!! SOMEONE HELP MY FAMILY!!'

The darkened shadow that was the man's axe came closer and I screamed as I felt…nothing.

'What the heck?' I thought as I opened my eyes (which I guess I closed?).

Right above my head was the axe but it was being blocked by something…. Something that looked like my katana! But how did my katana get there? GASP! Was it alive??

An idiotic thought yes, but I had a slight concussion so I am allowed to think like an idiot. Thankfully my brain registered this idiocy and decided to think up something else. … A person! Bill! It had to be Bill!! And so I looked up.

I followed the edge of the katana to its hilt where I saw big strong hands holding it up. So far so good, Bill has big strong hands. My eyes trailed up the ripped arms to see… Wait a second. Ripped? Bill is SO not ripped. Then who the heck saved me?

Continuing my travel up the strangers familiar ripped arms…where have I seen those before? GASP! I know where those arms are from but it couldn't be! Could it?

My eyes darted up to see the fierce face of Ace.

I was right, it was Ace. Ace saved me. Not Bill, but Ace. My one and only Ace. Tears began to fall from my eyes as relief swept over me.

"Ace?" I croaked.

In response he yelled and tossed the battle axe with the force of my katana. Then Ace cut the sea stone belt buckle off of the guy and threw that into the distance. The evil man's eyes widened and he began to run away but Ace wouldn't let that happen. Ace summoned all of his strength and torched the large man, the brute screamed and fell to the ground as a dead charred corpse.

I was still too shocked. 'I almost died. I almost died. Oh my gosh, I almost died. I-I almost died! Ace saved me! Ace!' The pain in my head began to intensify as I cried.

"Ace?" I sobbed as I held my head in my hands. It hurt. It hurt so badly. And I was such a mess. My hair was frazzled and it was clumping because of the blood. My beautiful outfit was covered with blood and sweat and I looked REALLY gross. Plus I felt like garbage. Why? Why did my life suck? Right now I wanted a hug and _badly_.

Immediately Ace turned around to see me in the fetal position, slowly rocking back and forth in pain. Ace composed his features as he swept down and hugged me. "Shhhhshshshhh, it's okay. It's okay. I'm here Rabia. I'm here," Ace cooed as he brought me into his lap and embraced me.

I grabbed his imaginary shirt and cried onto his chest. It felt so good to just cry again. I was so scared. 'Is that what the men felt before I killed them? Fear? I can't believe that I did that!! I'm such a horrible person…but I had to. Why? Why is life so hard? Thank you Lord. Thank you so much for Ace,' I thought as a million other things flew through my mind. And I didn't have to say anything at all, my Hot Stuff just understood. Ace held me until my crying died down.

"Rabia? Rabia you're bleeding. How did this happen? Did that man do all of this to you?" Ace asked as he held me close to his chest and stroked my hair. More blood got onto his hand and Ace began to really freak out. He decided to go and get some medical help. Ace picked me up and looked around frantically.

"Ace? Ace is it really you?" I whispered.

"Yeah, it's really me. Now save your breath I'm going to get us some help," gently ordered Ace as he tried to see through the dust cloud.

Bill finally stopped his rampage and noticed that I wasn't anywhere. "Rabia! Rabia! Come on its time to meet up with the clueless twins!!"

Of course Ace heard this and answered back, "Hello? Rabia's hurt!! Can you hear me?"

"Yeah!! What the hell do you mean that she's hurt? Where are you?" Bill yelled as he saw a figure in the distance.

Ace saw the approaching man and was prepared to fight but then he noticed the red hair. 'Could it be? Is that one of her brothers?'

"Bill…I'm right here…Bill…" I mumbled into Ace's neck. His grip on me tightened.

"Mr. Bill? Mr. Bill?" Ace called as he approached my brother.

When we came into view Bill stopped walking. "W-what the hell? Is she all right?" he inquired as Ace walked up to him.

"If we get her to a doctor she should be fine. Come on let's- Hey!" Ace shouted as I wiggled in his arms. I wasn't going to be another burden, no way in hell. Eventually my feet landed on the ground.

"No. I can walk so let's go," I grumbled as I teetered. Tried as I might I couldn't walk but Ace caught me.

Bill just stared and shook his head. "Idiot. If you can't walk then we can't use you in a fight. Now let that guy carry you and we can get going."

Immediately I looked up and growled. At that first statement I got up and unsteadily marched towards what I hoped to be the center of the city. The guys had no choice but to run after me and two minutes later I saw John and Chuck.

John didn't notice my condition but Chuck did so I attempted to distract him. "So how was your time getting into the city?" I asked with such innocence that even a puppy couldn't compare.

"YOU KNEW ABOUT THE FREAKIN' WALL DIDN'T YOU!?" John yelled but Chuck still wasn't convinced so I giggled for good measure. Not the smartest thing to do since my ribs screamed in protest.

It was then that Bill's attention was directed towards Nico Robin but I was too dazed to know what was going on so I leaned on Ace's arm. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it. Ah… I missed this…

"I'm so happy to see you. Thanks for helping me Hot Stuff. I missed you," I mumbled into his arm.

Ace was about to respond when he had to dodge Bill and Nico Robin which resulted in me becoming off balanced and as it happened I smacked John. John, who just got smacked, bumped into Chuck who fell to the ground and activated…and activated a transmutation circle?!

WHAT IS A TRANSMUTATION CIRCLE DOING IN ONE PIECE??

Chuck and John looked at me and yelled, "DAMMIT RABIA!"

Still being in a daze I had no idea what had happened. "What? What did I do?" I really had no idea what I did but John looked at me accusingly. 'What?' To me it looked like Chuck had activated it so why were they looking at me? Then I felt the familiar feeling one gets when crossing dimensions. I sighed.

"Not again."

--

And the plot thickens. So how was it? That was my first fighting scene but I'm not extremely proud of it….oh well. I'm too lazy write it over so…

BONUS TIME!!

I followed the edge of the katana to its hilt where I saw big strong hands holding it up. So far so good, Bill has big strong hands. My eyes trailed up the ripped arms to see… Wait a second. Ripped? Bill is SO not ripped. Then who the heck saved me?

Continuing my travel up the strangers familiar ripped arms…where have I seen those before? GASP! I know where those arms are from but it couldn't be! Could it?

My eyes darted up to see the fierce face of that perverted crab!!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!! NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" I screamed.

"Hey hey baby! I've come to save the day!"

"I'd rather die."

"Really?"

"Yep. Now big scary man, please proceed."

"Um…. Are you sure? I mean this nice crab came to save you and…"

"Just give me that axe!!"

O.o O.o

"Did she just stab herself?"

"Yep…"

……..

"Wanna grab something to eat?"

"Sure."

………………………………………

"Yes they are gone!! Now to go meet up with my brothers!"

"FWAH! TRICKED!! NOW I HAVE YOU!!"

Damn crab.

--

Well that BONUS sucked…

Please enjoy!!

See ya!!


	9. Chapter 9

Hi!

Look!! It's another update!! Isn't this exciting?

……

Ouch. I feel my ego dying slowly and painfully.

Anyways, here ya go…

Disclaimer: It was a simple concept. Take a jar of peanut butter and trap the rights to FMA and One Piece. Simple right? NO! Apparently rights are bigger than peanut butter jars!! Atemu'sLotus failed! AGAIN!!!!! (That sucked but I'm tired so leave me alone. ;P )

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Will she be all right?"

"Yes, she should survive. Her wounds were mostly minor except for the head wound. She had a couple of bruised and broken ribs along with a crushed right hand but it seems to be healing at an incredible rate.

…….

"You should go with my husband to the shop. Don't worry about your companion. I'll stay here while you and Miss Nami get a breath of fresh air."

"I- all right."

That was the conversation I heard before I passed out again. But I came to ……. I really don't know how long I was out but, I came to after smelling some steak cooking on the grill. Yum… I was SO hungry. Slowly I sat up and looked around.

The room had white plastered walls and Spartan furniture, though it had a homey feeling to it all.

I felt good enough to get up so I carefully placed my toes on the cold hard floor. As I stood up I checked my wounds and just as that woman had said everything had healed, even my head wound. 'It must be the Spring Spring fruit. Only that could explain my sudden healing power,' I thought as I walked across the room to my clothes. Currently I was wearing white pajamas but I wanted to put real clothes on before I left for the outside world.

Thankfully the woman had fixed and cleaned my favorite purple outfit so I put that on. I found a brush and put my hair up in a clip that I made from oak that grew out of my hand. My slippers were by the chair where my clothes resided and I slid those on in two seconds. Then, after checking myself out in the mirror to make sure I was presentable, I walked out into the hallway and out into the fresh air.

But before I could enjoy the warm sun on my skin I was interrupted by a questioning voice. "What are you doing up?"

I turned around to see a skeptical Izumi Curtis with a hand upon her hip.

'IZUMI CURTIS??? FROM FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST??? OH MY GOSH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' My heart began to race as I realized that I had been transported to my favorite manga/anime! But which one? Was I in the anime or the manga? 'Please let it be the manga!! OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH!!!!'

"Hello? Can you hear me?" inquired Mrs. Curtis. She looked a little worried but more angry than anything because I wasn't responding to her.

My eyes widened and I held my hands in front of me. "Oh! Yes! Thank you for asking," I bowed and continued, "Thank you very much. Is there anything that I can do for you in exchange?"

Her gaze softened considerably. "No, you should rest. Get over here and let me check your wounds."

At the command I scurried over to Mrs. Curtis and placed myself in front of her. She looked me over with a thorough face. After the inspection she grabbed my shoulders and looked deep into my eyes. It kind of freaked me out but then I realized that I had healed pretty quickly so there should be some suspicion.

Five minutes passed until the staring contest finished. Mrs. Curtis let go but I could tell that she was still weary of me. She turned around and began to walk away until she said, "Your companions have been worrying about you. Would you like to see them?"

This caught my attention. "Yes please!" One has to be very polite to their elders in this dimension since they will show no regret in kicking one's ass because of one's rudeness. Mrs. Curtis was the main example of this rule.

We walked to the butcher shop she and Sig ran in Dublith. On the way people waved and inquired after my health. I was over joyed to see such caring people and responded in kind. Finally we reached the butcher shop and Mrs. Curtis entered with me bringing up the rear.

Inside I saw Nami carrying a basket of meat to the counter. She stopped when she saw me.

"Nami!"

"Rabia!"

I ran over to her and hugged her. She tried to hug me back but the basket she was holding was in the way so she just squeezed her shoulders. Noticing this I leaned back with my hands on her shoulders. "Nami! How are you? You didn't get hurt did you?"

She laughed. "No! Why would I be hurt? Besides I'm more worried about you. How are _you_ feeling?" Nami asked as she peered into my eyes. I just shrugged my shoulders and smiled.

"Still as sexy as ever," I commented. That got me an eye roll from Nami and I laughed. My laugh was heard from the back room and someone stopped chopping meat.

He put down the meat cleaver in haste and quickly untied the apron that he was wearing and in two seconds flat he was in the door way. Just in time to see me finish laughing.

The sudden movement caught my eye and I stopped laughing. There in the door way stood my one and only Ace.

Before I could say "hi" he tackled me. He grabbed me and wouldn't let go. From over his shoulder I could see Nami, and Mr. and Mrs. Curtis gather in a group to watch us. Then I felt Ace shaking all of a sudden and it surprised me.

"Ace? Ace what's wrong?" I asked as I attempted to pat his head but his grip tightened as I moved. My gaze softened and I leaned my head on his. "Ace. Ace I'm fine. No need to worry anymore," I whispered in his ear.

He looked up at me and I smiled. "Of course if you keep crushing me like this I might have to get my bruised ribs inspected," I giggled and he loosened up.

Ace smiled down on me and laughed. "Maybe, maybe. So how are you feeling?" he asked as he stroked my hair away from my face.

"Better. Much better now that know that I've seen you and Nami safe and sound," I smiled and hugged him, "I missed you!" It was good four minutes of me hugging Ace until I realized that we weren't the only ones in the shop. I let go and beamed up at him. "So, I guess it's time for me to help out around the shop huh? What have you been doing? Barbequing everything? That's the only thing your good at," I teased and poked his side.

An evil glint shown in his eyes and he laughed but this time he picked me up bridal style.

I gasped. "Ace! Ace what are you doing?" Personally, I have had bad experiences of my brothers picking me up like this, it always ended up with me and the carrier on the ground with bruises and scrapes.

But the punk ignored me and began to walk towards the door.

Looking behind him I spotted Nami and called out, "Nami! Nami help me!! Na-" Ace threw me up in the air a little and I squealed. "Ah! Don't drop me! Please don't drop me!!" I mumbled into Ace's neck as my hold on him intensified. "Don'tdropme.Don'tdropme.Don'tdropme.Don'tdropme.Don'tdropme.Don'tdropme.Don'tdropme.Don'tdropme.Don'tdropme.Don'tdropme," I repeated over and over again.

The trio inside the shop smiled knowingly and continued with what they were doing before. And so I was left to mercy of Ace until Mrs. Curtis poked her head outside of her shop and shouted, "The house is empty if you need it!"

"Mrs. Curtis!" I screamed as I saw the grin on Ace's face increase at the suggestion.

Eventually we ended up in the house with my head buried in Ace's neck from embarrassment. 'Everyone in town saw us!!! EVERYONE!!! Some people even whistled!! WHISTLED!!! I'll never show my face in this town again!! I can't believe that he did that to me!!!'

Ace kept going and entered the bedroom in which I was in a half an hour ago. He carefully placed me on the bed and sat on the ground.

I was too surprised to say anything so I laid there, propped up on my elbows. Ace just sat on the floor beaming up at me like I had just woken up from a pleasant dream. Slowly I turned over on my stomach and laid down facing Ace. I folded my arms in front of my face and promptly buried my head in them.

Ace laughed. "What's wrong? I thought that that was fun," Ace teased.

"I'll never show my face in this town again…. Ugh… I was wrong. You are also good for embarrassing the hell out of me," I mumbled into my arms. All I got as a response was a laugh so I continued, "You are SO lucky that I haven't seen you for months. Otherwise I would be beating the crap out of you right now. Ugh….. I can't believe you just did that to me. What will people think? You ruined me!! Ugh…. I can't believe you did that…."

"But I didn't drop you."

At this I looked up to see Ace smile lovingly at me. It was contagious but I buried my head back into my arms before I smiled back.

"Besides, I've been wanting to ask you something for a long time now and I needed a place where we could be in private. This seemed like a good plan," Ace said in a soft voice.

"Well? Go on. I'm listening," I muttered, refusing to lift my head.

I heard movement and then I felt Ace kiss me lightly on the back of my head but I was stubborn and kept my head down.

He just sighed. "Well, all right. I just want you to think for a second. If our relationship continues on the path that it is on, would you be happy?"

My head shot up and I looked deep into Ace's eyes. "W-what do you mean?" I stuttered. Was he really doing what I thought he was doing?

Something hardened in his eyes as he forced himself to continue, "I mean, would you be happy with me? I'm pirate so I'll all ways be traveling. That means that I'll spend long periods of time away from you whether I like it or not. Can you really say that you love me, even when you'll only see me not even half of the time?"

Those words stung my heart but I tried to do as he asked and I looked deep down into my soul to find the answer.

'All of my life I had been waiting for change, for anything. Can I really get up in the morning wondering whether or not I will see my beloved that day? Is our love so great that I can do that every single day? Am I up for the challenge? No. Are WE up for the challenge? Together. If we do this together it will still be painful. I can't base this decision on love alone. I will base it on trust, love, and conviction. Love alone won't help me here. I have to give up all of my being in order to follow this through. So now the question is, am I up to this?'

Ace waited patiently for me to respond but after thinking about it all I could do was cry. I cried so hard that my whole body began to shake. Taking this as a bad sign Ace slowly got up to leave but my hand quickly grabbed him and wouldn't let go so Ace just sat back down and waited for me to finish. Sad to say it took me a long time to finish but he stayed.

When I finally able to speak I again looked deep into Ace's eyes. "From the beginning you've made me cry and from then on I could always rely on you to be there when I cried. You've put me through such grief and yet you save me time and time again. You embarrass me and pick on me. You support me and you defend me. In the end all you are is a stupid sexy messed up pirate."

At that Ace looked down in his lap and his shoulders sagged.

I sighed and smiled. "But that's why I'll always love you, you idiot."

Ace's head shot up, our eyes met and I smiled even more. "I love you Ace. I love you."

Now this would be the part where I would cry but not anymore. The reason that I cried for so long is because I wanted to get it out of my system and so I'll never have to cry over this again. Never again.

I didn't have to wait long for Ace's response. He immediately smiled back and pulled my face in for a kiss. It wasn't a long or passionate kiss. It was a short and sweet kiss that led me to believe that there was more on his mind. And I was of course right.

"I love you Rabia Haultin…… I know-I know that was hard but it wasn't my real question. My real question is a simple yes or no answer," Ace whispered in my ear.

Before I let him continue I gently pushed him away from the edge of the bed and slid down into his arms. I sat in his lap and leaned my head on his chest with a pleasant sigh. "All right. My number two pencil is sharpened. Fire away." But nothing could have prepared me for what he said next.

"Rabia will you marry me?"

My eyes widened in shock and I sat up straight. Ace looked at me smiling. "A simple yes or no answer?" His smile grew and I shook my head with a smile. I leaned back down onto Ace's chest and answered, "Yes but on one condition."

Ace tried to look down on me but my head got in the way so instead he asked me, "Proposition?"

I coolly told him, "You better marry me today because at the rate we're going there might not be a tomorrow."

This resulted in a laugh "All right, I promise. I'll look for a chapel as soon as you get off of me."

"Is that a challenge?" I teased as I tackled him to the ground. We laughed but then Ace pulled me in and kissed me for the first time in months. "Mmm…. I wonder, do you still taste like Salisbury steak?"

Ace rolled over and towered over me but he just smiled, "Want to find out?"

And so a long overdue make out session ensued. Finally. But it didn't last for more than an half an hour because Nami interrupted us with a knock on the door. "Umm guys? Are you guys done? Because I want to get going. I mean, shouldn't we be looking for the rest of the crew?"

I ended the current kiss and said breathlessly, "She's right you know."

Ace just sighed and nodded.

It reminded me of the time on his boat in Alabasta where we almost kissed for the first time and I giggle. I kissed his nose like before and got up off of the floor. Then I corrected myself in the mirror and turned to go out of the room but two big arms wrapped themselves around my waist. Ace quickly kissed the back of my neck and we left the room hand in hand.

All three of us walked back to the butcher shop. Some people whistled at us as we walked by but at that point I really didn't care because currently I had a diamond ring on my finger. Oh! Did I forget to mention that? While Ace was kissing my neck he slipped a beautiful diamond ring on my finger. Sigh…. What a guy….

Then I remembered something. "Oh! Ace! Why don't you go look for that condition that I mentioned earlier while Nami and I try to contact the crew?" I inquired casually.

Ace nodded and kissed my cheek, which resulted in more whistling. "All right. I won't be long. See ya later!" Ace said before he ran off to find a chapel.

I smiled to myself as Nami just shrugged her shoulders and kept walking. Now was the time to wonder what I would do to get my brothers' attention… 'Hmm…. They, like myself, are an odd bunch so maybe if I do something weird they would know it was me… Got it!'

When we got to the butcher shop I asked Nami for her mirror. Hesitantly she took out her hand mirror and gave it to me. I then swiftly took it and climbed to the top of the building. Nami, Mason, and the Curtis' just watched me as I adjusted the mirror to reflect off a nearby cloud. I moved my hand up and down in front of the mirror and began to laugh. "Let's hope they know Morse code!!"

Nami fell to the ground and promptly began to smack her head against the pavement but I just kept laughing since I've always wanted to do this. Plus, my brothers could never pass this by, they will definitely know where **I** am.

I began to yell, "Nami, don't you have a bigger, brighter mirror?!"

Nami said, "I'm looking! I'm looking!" as she stopped beating her head to the ground and searched her purse. "This family is so weird," she grumbled as her search ended in vain.

"DAMMIT FLASH!" I screamed as I began to quickly move my hands. I saw something in the distance and I began to get excited. "Look! LOOK! Smoke signals from East Central!!! Quickly! Mason could you be a dear and call Eastern Headquarters for me? I know one of my siblings is there!!"

"How can you be sure?" Mrs. Curtis yelled back.

"Because only my siblings and I are this stupid when it comes to communication!" I answered as a flare went up in the North. A carrier pigeon came up at the same time and in the same…."There goes another on- Oh! Nope! That's two!" Man, I was having WAY too much fun as I watched the carrier pigeon go up in flames from the flares. So it goes.

Meanwhile Mason was so kind as to connect me to East Central. "I got you connected to your brother," said Mason.

I thanked him as I hopped down from the roof and went inside to grab the receiver. The phone rang for a bit until I heard a familiar voice on the other end.

"Ello." I heard Bill say.

"Hey Bill! It's me! Rabia!" I cheered into the phone. 'Yes! One brother down!'

"Well great! Now, how 'bout you come to, uh, East central or something like that." Bill said.

'Uh no. I have a wedding to get to,' is what I wanted to say but instead I said, "No, you come down here to Dublith."

And so the argument began.

"No, you come here." (Bill)

"I'm not moving, you come here!" (Me!)

"I'm not moving either so you come here!" (Bill…)

"No, you!"(Me!!)

"No, you!" (Bill…ew….)

"You!" (Me! Yeah!)

"You!" (Bill…grrr…..)

"YOU!!!!" (Me! Yeah, the last word!!!)

Then I heard Nico Robin in the background saying, "Uh, Mr. Autumn? I believe it would be wise if we go there."

And of course he replied, "Okay!"

"You are such a dork," I said into the receiver, "We're in Dublith by the way. So hurry up!!" And with that I hung up the phone to see Ace run into the shop with a big goofy grin.

----------------------------------------------

Currently I am sitting next to an unconscious John. How? Why? Well, I'll tell you in the chronological order of events. That seems obvious but I really don't care at this point.

First off, Bill came in record time so he was invited to the wedding. At first it was a big shock to him but he got over it and sat with Nico Robin the entire time. After the ceremony Bill and I decided to tell the younger siblings about my marriage AFTER Malevolence. The reason being is that they don't need another distraction and I am sure that they would give Ace a hard time when they should be paying attention to the mission at hand.

When we got back from the chapel I remembered that I had to throw the bouquet so I turned around and tossed it. Sadly it hit a suit armor on the head, a suit of armor that was carrying my little unconscious brother John. I loudly gasped and ran over to him. The suit of armor's companion said that he would be all right.

Mrs. Curtis hurried them inside and attended to John. Thankfully Chuck was all right and I gave him an extra squeeze before I went to sit with John. Chuck told us of what had happened but I only half listened. When everyone was gone that is when I began to form my thoughts.

"So, Lust makes you angry John? That is understandable since what she is is a… Oh John. Why do all of the bad things happen to you?" I asked while holding his hand.

And that leads us back to the present.

Suddenly John woke up after screaming that someone was a devil. That got all of his siblings into the room while the others waited patiently outside. But all he did was smile at me and tried to get up. Oh, no. I don't think so.

I pushed him back down on the bed and yelled at him, "WHY DID YOU PASS OUT?! YOU HAD ME WORRIED! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME YOU JERK!?" Truthfully, I don't know why I yell at him but I suppose that it is because that's our way of communicating. Oh well.

"Thanks," John said sarcastically before I hit him over the head. He fell back down but he seemed eager so he sat back up and looked around. When he saw Chuck he sighed and relaxed.

'Hmm…. I'll just have to ask him about that later.' I thought as I got up to get him something to eat.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phew! All right. How was that? I know that I barely touched on the wedding ceremony but I'll do something about that for the bonus….maybe… It really depends if you guys want me to. So request if you want me to expand on that in the BONUS next time.

Also, TallLuffy doesn't know Fullmetal Alchemist that well so he just threw his characters in there without having a specific time line. An example would be that OP was in the Alabasta Arc but in FMA we are just there and the characters are totally ignoring the plot so I shall make adjustments when needed so our stories will differ in the upcoming chapters. Just so you know.

And now for the

BONUS

I turned on the steps and threw the bouquet of flowers behind me.

THONK!!!

"What the hell? What did I hit?" I asked as I turned around to see Alphonse and Edward Elric. Oh! And my little brother John. Yeah…..

O.O

"IT'S ALPHONSE AND EDWARD ELRIC!!!!!!!!!!! OH MY GOOOOOOSSSSSHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

:glomped:

"Ace? Ace can have them pleeeeeaaaaseeee?"

"Sure. Anything for you honey."

"Yeah!"

:evil glint: "You're all mine!"

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SOME ONE HELP US!!!"

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sniff. My dream has finally come true. Sniff.

I'm so happy:blows nose:

See ya later!

Please enjoy!!


	10. Chapter 10

Helluw!

All right let's get this party started!!

Now for the show!!

Disclaimer: Atemu'sLotus never really had any luck when it came to these scratchy thingies… '**SCRATCH AND WIN THE RIGHTS TO FMA AND ONE PIECE!!**' "Might as well try," she muttered as she scratched of the first circle. (Three circles later…) "Just one more and I'll win!!" :scratchscratch: "NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" She lost again…

--

Finally. John was just knocked out from a battle ergo it took him long to recover. So far I had been by his bed side for a day but now I was getting a little bit bored……

"It looks nice out," I whispered as I gazed out of the window. It was spring time, my time of year and I was stuck inside. I suppose that sounds mean but I REALLY wanted to go outside.

Something rustled behind me and I quickly turned around to see Zoro in the door way. He just looked down at John and then at me.

"I couldn't find a place to take a nap so I decided to come in here. The floor looks comfortable enough, so beat it," Zoro gruffly said as he collapsed on the floor.

I just sat there staring at Zoro wondering, 'What the hell? Why is he- Oh!' A small smile graced my lips as I stood up and walked over to Zoro. I leaned over his head, looking down at him.

He just opened one eye and looked at me strangely.

"Thank you Zoro," I smiled and left the room. Behind me I could hear a gruff cough and that just made me smile even more.

Once outside I decided to go look at Izumi's flower garden. She had all of these pretty flowers but my favorite flower out of all of them was the beautiful lilac bush. Slowly, I leaned over to take a sniff. But it was short lived when a cat suddenly jumped out of the bush and clung to my face.

"AHHHHH!!" I screamed as the cat dug its claws deeper into my skin.

Immediately I heard a sound of clanking armor. Then I heard a voice. "Oh no! Molly! Bad Molly!! Get off of the lady's face!"

Too bad, I wasn't going to wait for _Molly_.

Without warning I grabbed the tuft of extra skin on the cat's neck and ripped the feline off of my face. The cat cried in protest but I just held it there, suspended in air while I tried to heal my face. I swore to myself that I would look on the happy side of things so I didn't yell at the hanging cat.

As I found out, it was quite easy to heal my face so I smiled. The sound of the cat made me direct my gaze at the poor feline. I probably scared it half to death so I smiled gently at it and cooed, "Shh…. Calm down Molly I've got you." I pulled the cat in to my chest and began to stroke it. At first it tensed but then Molly began to purr contently.

"Wow. You're amazing."

The awed voice came from a suit of armor that I recognized to be Alphonse Elric. I just chuckled and kept petting the cat. "Thank you, it's a curse," I said pleasantly with a smile, "Aren't you the one who was carrying my little brother?"

Alphonse looked confused at my first statement but then answered me, "Ah… Yes! My name is Alphonse Elric."

Again I chuckled and handed him Molly. "Yes, I know. Do you know where everyone else is?"

Alphonse straightened up from placing Molly in his armor. "Yes, they are over there," He said while pointing to the courtyard. I heard some yelling coming from that direction so I walked over. Sure enough there was Izumi trying to beat up John.

'Okay I can do this, I can be happ- Is that blood coming out of Izumi's mouth??'

"Baka, if he's not careful he's going to agitate Izumi's wounds," I mumbled as I began to run. When I arrived at the scene I could see Izumi getting ready to cough up blood. I had to think of something fast in order to stop the fight so… I screamed.

"Izumi!"

John turned around to be hit in the head by my fist.

"John, why are you fighting Izumi?! You know the devil fruit power puts you on a whole other level!" I screamed as I side glanced at Izumi to make sure that she was all right. Then stupid had to open his mouth.

"What the hell?!" John yelled, "I was fighting because the old hag hit me with a door!"

Stupid.

Suddenly a door slammed into his face by the direction of Izumi. I sighed, all of my efforts were in vain because I saw some blood trickle from the corner of Izumi's mouth.

"Who are you calling an old hag?!" Izumi yelled.

"Damn it! I can never get someone on my side!" John ranted. He began to run away, but then he stopped after about ten feet.

"Rabia!" He yelled as he looked at me. Currently I was attending to Izumi so I turned around to face him.

"Yeah?"

"I heard you kissed the battle commander," He stared at me creepily, "What was that all about?"

'Crap. How the hell did he find out? Oh! That's right… He was on the ship too…. But who told him?' I thought as I stared at my younger brother, 'Should I tell him about Ace and our… No. Bill and I promised to tell them after defeating Malevolence. But what do I say? What am I supposed to do?? Think!! Think dang it!!'

Unfortunately I didn't think and said, "He started it."

_Please proceed to whack your head up against a wall. Thank you._

'Why am I such an idiot?? "He started it." Great job Rabia, great job.'

As I proceeded to beat myself up mentally John began to look at me funny. Then he began to sweat.

'Is he coming down with a fever??' I thought as I looked at him with concern but when I started to walk over to him he just gave me a weird look and walked away.

"Fine be that way," I mumbled as he walked away. Today was becoming sour and it was starting to piss me off but I had to think positive. I mean Ace was here somewhere so all we had to do was slip away and all would be good. Right?

Izumi had gone inside the house so I looked around for Ace. I couldn't find him but I did find Colonel Roy Mustang and his crew so I went over to investigate. When I arrived all of the men looked at me eagerly. Sadly, I was used to this by now so I ignored them and smiled at Riza.

"Hello, I'm new here but aren't you Lieutenant Hawkeye?" I asked while putting out my hand for a hand shake, "My name is Rabia Haultin. Pleased to meet you."

Riza smiled in kind and shook my hand. "You're Bill's sister right?"

"Cor-"

"And what a beautiful sister at that."

I turned to see Colonel Roy Mustang smiling at me with that sexy smile that supposedly gets him girls. Too bad I'm a woman, so it didn't work. A smile reached my lips and I held my hand out for him to take.

"Why thank you Colonel Mustang, and it is a pleasure meeting you as well."

He took my hand and gently kissed it, smiling all the while. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Lieutenant Hawkeye stiffen while the rest of the crew began to glare at Mustang.

"Are these your men?" I asked while looking around for Ace. Where was that man?

"YES!!" they all screamed in my face.

Okay…. A little _too_ eager for my taste but it was all right since I heard a familiar voice in the distance.

"Rabia!"

I turned around to see, yep you guessed it, Ace. Finally. Where the hell has he been??

"Ace! I've been looking all over for you!!"

He smiled as he looked at me but then his smile turned into a frown when he noticed Roy eyeing me behind my back. Big mistake.

"And who are _you_?" Ace said with a little venom. He glared at Roy as he stood in between us, blocking me from view.

'He is WAY too protective,' I thought as I watched Ace and Roy glare at each other. This was not good. My day was not going very well since John was mad at me and that cat pissed me off a little. 'Please,' I begged, 'Please don't do anything rash. I just want to be alone with you for a little while. Please stop.'

"I am Colonel Roy Mustang, also known as the Flame Alchemist," Roy replied with a hint of superiority.

'No! Stop! Stop provoking Ace!'

Too bad this wasn't going to stand with Ace.

I tried to stop them by placing my hands on Ace's back and whispering for him to stop but he just shook me off. Like that didn't piss me off.

"Ace _please_," I harshly whispered from behind him but he totally ignored me and retaliated to Mustang's challenge.

"Interesting title. My name is Portgas D. Ace and I ate the Flame Flame fruit. I AM the flames," Ace challenged.

_Cue everybody stepping back._

Oh, it was on but… I needed to stop Ace from embarrassing himself, Mustang, and most importantly, me.

'Idiot! I'm fine on my own!! Why doesn't he understand that he is the only one that I would even look at? Doesn't he believe in me?' Tears began to well up in my eyes from being so frustrated. 'Why? Why isn't he paying attention??'

I was about to scream his name when John walked over to Colonel Roy Mustang.

"Hi," he said, "Who are you?"

"I am Colonel Roy Mustang!" Roy said while still glaring at Ace.

I quickly grabbed Ace's arm. Ace looked down at me and immediately relaxed. That was a good sign, I sighed a sigh of relief and just mentally thanked John.

"Please," I whispered, "Please don't get hurt on my account. Please stop Ace."

Ace just stood there watching me and then he closed his eyes and nodded. My grip on him tightened and I whispered my thank you. It after this that I heard what John was saying.

"You eyeballing my sister?! You better not be or I swear!"

Baka! I was just scolding Ace on that!!

"John!" I yelled over while still hanging onto Ace's arm, "Are you freaking people out again?"

John just turned to me with surprised eyes and pointed at Roy accusingly, "This guy was eyeballing you!"

'Tell me something I don't know.' Is what should have been said but instead I said, "I know."

John looked at me with disgust then and a pain went through my chest. "Ugh, I'll never get you."

"No, you never will," I sighed. My shoulders drooped a little but I kept staring at John. I could see the rage in his eyes at that last statement but what was I supposed to say? 'Hey idiot!! Men have been eyeballing me since I ate the Spring Spring Fruit! Nice for you to notice you dork!!' Another sigh escaped my lips.

"No, adopted children are so hard to understand," he replied.

This made me look up. 'I remember that joke,' I thought while a little smile graced my lips. Some people make fun of their family members by saying something embarrassing came from the mother's or father's side of the family but my father would always deny it saying, "You can't say that until we've had the blood test." Ergo I used to say that I was adopted.

……

I guess you had to be there…..

Anyways!

Izumi hit John over the head.

"How dare you say she's adopted?! You should have more respect for your older sister!"

"Oh wait, you're right, we haven't gotten the blood test yet," John responded sarcastically which made me chuckle but then Izumi hit him again.

Maybe I should help him in this situation. I let go of Ace's arm and went over to Izumi.

"Izumi," I said, "It's a family joke."

Izumi just glared at me and then John. She stood up straight and said, "Humph, well, you should still respect your elders."

And she proceeded to beat John to a pulp until he used his devil fruit powers to cause holes to appear where ever she threw her fist. He laughed at her feeble attempts.

I do admit that it was amusing but it was also disrespectful. Not only that but everyone else began to stare at John oddly. I could see Ed and Alphonse coming closer with wide eyes.

Sigh… This was not a good day….All right time to stop this.

So I hit John with a warm spring gust. He stopped and looked at me.

"Izumi's cool, don't laugh," I said while glancing around. Now everyone else was staring at me. Great….

"I do what I want!" He yelled but John got hit again.

Baka.

Oh! Did I tell you that I found a new word? Yep. It's baka. Very useful, especially around my brothers but enough of that, back to the story.

Instead of insisting that he was right, John froze on the ground. I attempted to ask him what was the matter but Izumi pulled me to the side and asked me to explain what was happening. Tried as I might I couldn't get away from her grip without looking suspicious. Ace began to interfere when John walked up to me.

"Rabia," he said, "Let's go to Central, maybe we can find out more on how to go home."

I stared at him for a few seconds. That look in his eyes was familiar, it was the same look he had when he killed all of those people for me. I desperately wanted to know what was wrong but then again I didn't want to make a scene so I nodded and said, "Sure, let's go."

Bill walked up with a couple of tickets in his hand and Robin trailing behind. "Gorgeous over here thought that it would be a good idea to buy some tickets to Central while you guys were standing around. So here ya go," Bill said while pushing the bundle into my arms.

"Thanks Bill! Good thinking Robin," I smiled but no one paid attention. Bill's focus went back to Robin and Robin went back to fending him off. Sigh… What a cute couple…

"Well, let's go!" Ace said while helping me with the tickets. I was still angry at him for ignoring from before but I just sighed and decided to talk to him about it on the train.

Throughout the train ride I tried to talk to John but he just sat there, looking out the window. The anger that had left me before had returned.

'Why is everyone ignoring me today??'

Finally I had enough so I retreated. That was probably the only time that I would retreat from a fight. I didn't want to make another scene in front of everyone so I just let it slide.

And of course Ace didn't notice me as I sat down next to him. I just seemed to be invisible and incompetent today. Sigh… 'Positive thoughts, positiv- DID JOHN JUST TALK TO CHUCK?? WHAT?? I SAT THERE FOR MOST OF THE TRAIN RIDE TRYING TO TALK TO HIM BUT HE KEPT LOOKING OUT THE WINDOW BUT TWO SECONDS OF CHUCK'S PRESENCE AND THEIR OFF CONVERSING?? UGH!!'

"Are you feeling alright Miss Haultin?"

I looked up to see Colonel Mustang looking at me with some concern. 'Well at least someone noticed me….'

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, your face is going red and you're gripping your skirt like something is bothering you," He answered with a polite smile.

I smiled back at him and was about to thank him for his concern but Ace butted in.

"What were you doing? Staring at her?" Ace growled.

"Ace please, he's just asking about my health," I whispered while the smile faded away from my face.

Ace looked at me. "No he's not. He's staring at you and you completely accept it. Why? Why don't you stop him? And why do you blame me for reacting?" Ace snapped.

The anger that I had kept down for so long erupted. "Because Ace! You're supposed to ask me if I'm alright! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO CARE ABOUT ME!!"

"I DO CARE ABOUT YOU!! THAT'S WHY I'M PROTECTING YOU FROM MEN LIKE HIM!! OR DO YOU WANT MEN LIKE HIM AROUND YOU??"

"NO I DON'T! IT'S JUST THAT-"

"Maybe you're not ready for a serious relationship."

'I can't believe he just said that.' My heart collapsed in my chest and it made it hard to breathe. I couldn't move and yet I felt compelled to defend myself. So I gathered all of the strength that I had left and began to answer Ace.

Everyone was watching now but I didn't care. "I've already explained to you why men AND women keep leering at me!! It's not my fault! Why don't YOU understand that the reason why I don't react to everyone's leering is because instead of thinking of them I'm THINKING OF YOU??"

_Silence. _

Ace just sat there and stared at me in shock while Bill sunk lower into his seat. Everyone else just sat there in silence, waiting for the show to end.

When Ace didn't react I just walked towards the door to another car. I stopped and turned around with tears welling up in my eyes. "Maybe you're the one not ready for this relationship, not me." And with that I exited into the other car.

It took me a couple of minutes but I found a bathroom and cried.

'That was our first fight and I was so mean! But I was just so angry with him not trusting me. I told Ace that people would be leering at me since I had the Spring Spring Fruit but that doesn't mean that I enjoy it!! What am I going to do? I'm so horrible… But I just felt so angry… Why?' I hugged my legs and began to rock back and forth, crying.

My heart was already broken but now my lungs were going too. I just hiccupped and sniffed throughout the rest of the train ride, which wasn't very long. I didn't know what to do when the train stopped. I mean, I just wasn't ready to face Ace at that moment.

It was our first fight but what made it worse was that it was in front of everyone. I shivered at the thought. 'Why? Why does fate hate me?' But I shakily began to get up off of the ground in order to get off the now still train.

Just then a lady walked into the bathroom. She had brown wavy hair and a nice green dress on. The minute that she saw me she cried out, "Oh! You poor dear! What happened?"

"N-nothing. Excuse me I have to go," I mumbled as I tried to get out. I needed to find Bill. Bill would know what to do.

But the lady grabbed my arm and said, "I don't mean to trouble you but I need some help back at my meat shop. Maybe some work will clear your head?"

I just nodded and said my thanks. "I'll just go tell Bill where-"

"No need dear, just explain to me what he looks like and I'll tell him for you. My truck is right out there. It's the green refrigerator one," She said with false sincerity.

I tore my arm away from her and said, "No thank you. I can tell him myself." I still needed to talk to Bill but something about this woman put me off. So I began to walk away from her without any intention of coming back when I heard a deep voice cackling behind me.

"My, my you are a feisty one aren't ya?"

Before I could react something hit the back of my head. I fell to the ground and then tried to look at who hit me but….

But then….

Then everything went black….

--

GAH!! I just looked at my profile and I realized that I haven't updated this in almost two months!!

I'M SO SORRY!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!! I'M SO SORRY!!

Ugh… I won't blame you if you flamed me… I feel so awful now….

I shall try to update faster!!

Two months! Gah! I swear I had a heart attack when I read it….

And I'm sorry about the fight between Ace and Rabia. It kinda sucked but every couple needs at least one good fight otherwise it's an abusive relationship. Plus it makes it more dramatic when Rabia gets captured by a serial kil- Crap. Oh well… I'll shut up now. (Hint: If you want to know if she survives and you can't wait for me to put out another chapter then go to TallLuffy's profile and read the original story. He who has Lost and Gained).

BONUS

:All of the characters are there sitting around, drinking tea:

Nami: Ahh… It feels so good to be back.

Luffy: But Nami we weren't written about in this chapt- OUCH! What was that for??

Zoro: Well at least I got to sleep. That was nice.

Robin: Too bad I can't say the same thing.

Bill: Why not babe? Didn't you enjoy my ever persistent company?

…….

Rabia: Pfftt!! Apparently not! But it's not like I blame Robin, you're just an extremely annoying person.

Bill: Thanks.

Rabia: No problem!

Edward: So why did Alphonse get more airtime then me?

Rabia: Because he is sexier than you.

O.o

Rabia: _Giggle_ Men with names beginning with A turn me on. _Purrr_

Cue sweat drops and Ace beating up Alphonse.

--

Please enjoy!!

See ya!!


	11. Chapter 11

Hello again.

The song Numa Numa inspired me to update so here I am!!

On with the show!

Disclaimer: Atemu'sLotus didn't look both ways as she crossed the street to get the rights to FMA and One Piece. Her stupidity resulted in the car crash which landed her in the hospital. Stupid red lights.

--

Cold. So cold.

My head was killing me and my arms were aching. 'What happened?' I thought as I tried to awake myself. The past hour of my life flashed before my eyes and I jolted.

The sound of chains echoed through the dark building. I looked around to see that I was in a large building and judging by the hanging pig carcasses, a meat factory. Ew.

Looking up I noticed that my arms were tied above my head and chained to the conveyor belt that held all of the pigs. Sadly, I was strategically placed between two of those carcasses. Gross.

A freezer. I was in a butcher's freezer. But why? Why am I-

"Oh, no," I breathed. A small cloud of breathe came out of my mouth as I breathed in and out in order to calm down.

I was in the dimension of Fullmetal Alchemist. In this dimension there is a serial killer that likes to take people and chop them up for pleasure.

"Not good," I whispered, "not good at all."

'Ok, so now that I am a serial killer's prey what do I do? Panic? Yeah, that seems good right about now. I am going to die. Great. And right after I chewed out Ace. Even better. I am such an idiot. Stupid Spring Spring Fruit.'

Spring Spring Fruit. Spring Spring Fruit...

I gasped at my stupidity and an overwhelming sense of relief flowed over me.

The Spring Spring Fruit was my answer. I figured out that the Seasons can't die ergo I can't die unless a sea stone is present. Then my powers are gone and I'm screwed but since this is the FMA dimension running into sea stones shouldn't be a problem.

Or so I thought.

Time was not on my side since the serial killer came back before I could form a plan of escape. A sound of someone slowly walking reverberated through the building and I stiffened.

"My, my awake are we? Even better. Although I did want to wake you myself but this will do just fine."

A figure emerged from the darkness and there stood Barry the Chopper. His grin was as sick as ever, making my stomach tighten.

I managed to call up some courage and spoke, "Sorry, but I'm not into wake up calls. _Barry_."

His eyes widened and then his grin grew. "Famous am I? What? No chills? Oh, well."

He sighed and walked over to a table near the wall. On it were different knives and sharp implements but that didn't creep me out. What freaked me out was that they were all covered in blood.

"Let's see. Where did I put that extra special gift?" Barry mumbled as he searched through his trinkets.

My body wouldn't move. I was frozen to the spot and I knew that if I tried to move it would all make it worse.

Don't get me wrong. I didn't want to get cut. Oh no, NO. But I didn't formulate a plan yet and Barry going through his "collection" didn't help.

So I took a deep breath and calmed down.

'Ok the first thing that I should do is get out of these chains.' I looked up and decided that if I wanted to be free the fastest way to do so would be to change my hands into vine and slither my way out.

And so I tried to carry out my plan. Meanwhile Barry cheered a cheer of triumph as he found his special package.

This made me concentrate as hard as I could to change into vines but no matter how hard I tried my hands wouldn't change!!

My panicked state must have shown through my face since Barry turned around and chuckled.

"Can't get out? I wouldn't think so, especially since I tied those chains so tight," Barry inquired with a smirk. I glared at him as my mind scrambled to find out why my powers weren't working. And then Barry continued, "Or is it because your powers aren't working?"

Those words halted everything that was flying in my mind. Slowly I looked up at Barry. His stupid grin scared me more than before.

Death was an option now.

A sensation coursed through me and I heard a voice.

"_Calm down Rabia. Just call on me and I will help."_

"W-what?" I muttered in disbelief. Was I just hearing things?

Barry laughed, "I hit it right on the nail didn't I? Stupid woman! Now die!"

He began to swing at me but I dodged it. Barely.

"_Rabia! Now!!"_

The voice rang through my head as I dodged another one of his attacks. What was going on??

'Just ignore the voice!! You can't dodge his attacks forever! Pay attention!' My head screamed as I was nearly cut in half.

Barry laughed as he prepared to swing one last time. "You won't be able to dodge th-"

He stopped and looked around. The smirk on his face grew as he put down his butcher knife made of sea stone and whispered, "Another one huh? Won't this be sweet?"

Fatigue plagued my body as I watched Barry's eyes sparkle with this new hope and determination. I felt it too. There was another Season coming closer and closer to the building and my heart jumped.

One of my brothers?

I had to warn them!!

"HELP! HE HAS A SEA ST-"

Suddenly my mouth was stuffed with a dirty rag. I almost threw up when I realized how dirty it was but I was distracted when Barry leaned into my face and whispered into my ear.

"Now, now my sweet. You're turn to die will come soon. Meanwhile be a good little girl and just hang silently."

I struggled but Barry just grinned and walked away.

Great. Now what? Wait for my brother to die? No way José.

It was then that I felt that it was John. A cooling sensation came over me as I realized that Winter was coming.

John was smart enough to handle this jerk. Right?

Was that a _thunk_?

I looked around to see if the pig carcasses would reveal anything to me. All I saw was some movement in the distance and heard some voices. Then the clanging of swords could be heard as I strained my ears to hear John yell, "Stealth walk!"

Then silence.

Did John get him?

What was happening??

I spit out the dirty rag to yell out but before I could yell I saw a figure in the distance. My heart stopped when I saw Barry running towards me. John...

"You," Barry whispered coarsely, "I'll kill you before your dumb ass brother finds us."

Unbeknown to Barry he just gave me more strength than I could possibly imagine. John was alive. Alive and hunting his prey.

"He'll get you. And don't you dare call my little brother a dumb ass, dumb ass," I retorted as I felt myself stand up straight so I was towering over Barry.

He chuckled, "Oh, no he won't, he ran scared during our short, boring fight."

Again my emotions went for a loop. John, running? No. NO!

"No, HE DIDN'T, HE'LL SAVE ME!" I screamed in panic.

"HA HA HA HA! DON'T KEEP YOUR HOPES UP! HE'S GONE AND YOU'RE ABOUT TO MEET WITH YOUR LONG LOST PARENTS!" Barry's eyes seem to bulge when he screamed this.

It was then that I felt John's presence again and this time it was near by. I knew it. I knew that he didn't run away!!

"He'll save me," I said with a stern look, "And when he does, when I tell him what you said to me, he's going to slaughter you."

"I get tired of these empty threats, it's time for you to die, say hello to your parents for him in the afterlife." Barry said while lifting up his knife.

A smirk appeared on my lips as I saw John leap out of nowhere and slice Barry's arm. Barry dropped his knife from the contact.

"What the hell?" Barry screamed to turn around and see John grinning evilly.

"Who's gonna die first Barry? Her or you? From where I'm standing, it's gonna be you."

Barry pulled out a gun and started shooting at John in retaliation. But my little brother just deflected them with his swords.

"You think I would allow you to just chop up my sister and get away with it? You must be an idiot, I never leave any family member behind to their deaths. I KILL those who kill members of my family, and not kindly either, hell no. I kill them and make sure the pain is unbearable. I HATE lousy bastards that hurt my family, do you understand Barry?"

Barry ran out of bullets and he unloaded the first clip. When he looked for another John sliced the barrel off of the pistol.

"I don't like being ignored," John said with and evil look while he had a sword to Barry's neck, "I said do you understand Barry?"

Barry nodded quickly while whimpering. Tears began to flow from his face, John looked at him evilly, then he turned to me.

"Let me help ya out there sis."

"I knew you would come John," I said as relief once again took hold of my body, "When you're done taking these chains off me I'm gonna beat the crap out of this guy okay?"

"Okay with me." John said when he just finished taking off the chains.

"If I were you," I said, "I would leave, it's not gonna be pretty."

"Meet you outside?"

"Sure."

I gave John a thumbs up then looked at Barry.

"It looks like you lost pal," I gloated as I crossed my arms over my chest. "Kinda pitiful aren't ya?"

He just kept on whimpering so I tied him up with some rope that I found. I picked him up and then proceeded to stuff him in a pig carcass.

"Take that jerk," I said as I patted his head, "Talk about my parents again and I'll kill you."

I then opened the freezer door at the end of the conveyor belt.

"Good luck getting out of this one Barry. Oh! And here's a little tip," I walked over to the shivering man and smiled wickedly, "You're going to kill yourself in the end. Just so you know. Pitiful ain't it?"

I stood up to see a horrified looking Barry. Laughter shook my body as I left Barry to his demise.

When I got outside I felt so free that I smiled when John began to laugh.

"You finished?" he asked.

"One sec." I replied snapping my fingers.

The conveyor belt began to move into the freezer while Barry struggled to get out.

We both heard a, "WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

"You are a harsh one," John said.

"Me? No way!" I said while shrugging my shoulders innocently.

John smiled at me and I smiled back. And then this freak of nature popped in and began to smile at us too...

My smile immediately faded but it came back when John hit the freaky creature. It took me a few seconds to realize that that was Gluttony but no need to worry John right?

"Thanks John. I-"

"I didn't do it for you I did it for me. That thing freaked me out to no end," he stated casually.

Baka! That deserved a smack ergo I hit his fat head.

Bill and Chuck arrived before he could retort. They pressed me for the story so I described my ordeal to them but I tried to make it sound like I saved the day. It needed to sound light hearted so I wouldn't break down.

_I almost died._

Then I saw Chuck and John silently talking to each other. Chuck turned to me with this look of disbelief that pissed me off so I glared at him.

I love my power over Chuck. Whenever I glare at him he just squeals and hides behind the biggest person he sees, which would be John in this case.

Sadly my glare was wasted on John but I didn't care. Alphonse and Edward Elric just arrived. The Straw Hat Crew showed up behind them.

I saw Ace looking at me with concern but I quickly turned my head. The last thing I need is to break down in his arms in front of so many people, especially my brothers.

Plus I was still a little soar from our argument. In my head I promised Ace that we would talk later, just not now. Not when I'm so vulnerable.

_I almost died._

Just then Chuck introduced Ed to John so I butted in to take my mind off of things.

I touched Ed's left arm arm and said, "Ed, this is my younger brother John."

Ed nodded in approval. "Hey, we've met before."

"So we have." John replied with a smirk.

I knew that he was about to dish some bad jokes about Ed's lack of height so I quickly stomped on his foot. Then I left him to his own demise. Alphonse was just standing there so I decided to engage in some conversation, meanwhile ignoring Ace.

"Hi Alphonse!" I greeted as I walked over.

He turned to me and looked cheerful. (I think... It' kinda hard to tell with a suit of armor).

"Hello Miss Haultin! Are you feeling all right?" He asked while looking down on me.

Dang that boy is TALL!

I just smiled that fake smile that I've perfected over the years and nodded. "Yes, I'm quite alright. Thank you for asking. So how has life been treating y-"

"AND SO IT BEGINS! Ed vs. Chuck! The Battle of the Tinnies!"

Alphonse sweat dropped as he and I watched Ed and Chuck pummel John.

"Excuse me Miss Haultin," Alphonse said as he bowed and walked over to his older brother.

I smiled and watched the scene unfold before me. Alphonse entered the conversation with John, Chuck, and Ed. Bill was once again trying to get a date out of Robin with Sanji attacking him in the process. A fight ensued. Big surprise.

But I had to keep moving because if I was alone then Ace would come over and...

Truthfully I wanted to go to him and just release this increasing pressure in my chest but I couldn't. Not after that fight and definitely not in front of my brothers. I had to be strong.

_I almost died. I almost died. I almost died. I almost died. I almost died I almost diedIalmostdiedIalmostdied. I A L M O S T D I E D._

My mind screamed for me to go talk to Ace but I stayed put. I just stopped.

What should I do?

Help me. Someone help me.

Ace... I'm so sorry.

"Rabia?"

--

Look!! I did it!! Finally! Now on to the other chapter!

Wait, who was that talking to Rabia at the end? Will she and Ace ever make up? Find out next chapter!!

BONUS!!

John: "You didn't put my piece in."

Rabia: "What are you talking about?"

John: "The part where you beat up Alphonse. You left that out. Why?"

Rabia: "Maybe because... **it didn't happen**!!"

John: "Of course it happened!! YOU ALWAYS BEAT PEOPLE UP!!"

Rabia: "But never Alphonse! I would never beat up Alphonse! Right Alphonse?"

Alphonse: "Correct. Miss Haultin is a very nice lady. At least she is to me..."

Rabia: "See? I'm a jerk to everyone EXCEPT Alphonse. Now ju-"

Ace walks into the room looking for Rabia.

Ace: "Um... Have any of you seen Miss Haultin around here?"

John and Alphonse: "Nope."

Ace: "Oh, okay. See ya..."

Ace walks away looking like a sad puppy in the rain.

Rabia sighs in Alphonse's armor.

Rabia: "He called me Miss Haultin... Miss Haultin... Whatever happened to my real name? Oh, Ace. I'm so confused... Sniff..."

Alphonse just sat there and listened to Rabia's sniffles.

Will Super Alphonse be there to save the day?

Go Super Alphonse!!

--

See ya!

Please enjoy!!


	12. Chapter 12

HI!!

FWAH! ANOTHER FREAKIN' CHAPTER!!

Do a little dance!

**Attention: There are many things going on in Rabia's mind now since she has 'advanced'. So here is the low down on the voices.**

"_Words..."_ **- This is Rabia's zanpaktô , Vernal Goddess** (That's right I threw in a little Bleach but that is just so I can make a sequel to this story if I'm up to it)

_'Words...'_ - **This is the wind.**

**Obviously the other rules apply.** Now...

On with the show!!

Disclaimer: DANCE OFF! Atemu'sLotus entered the dance competition to win the rights to FMA and One Piece. She had been studying all of the new hip-hop moves, classical dances, polka dancing, etc. She was ready for anything! Anything except the Mexican Hat Dance. DANG IT!!

* * *

"Rabia?"

I turned around to see to Bill, he was staring ahead with one of his serious faces. Wanting to know what was wrong I looked over to where Bill was concentrating.

There I saw John transforming.

Ice began to form all over his body and his eyes became completely white. John's nails turned into spikes of ice as a trail of ice spikes shot down his back. He looked like a hairy monster but instead of hair he had ice. Puffs of freezing air came out of his mouth and whenever he moved snow would fall onto the ground.

John was Winter.

"Wow," Robin stated calmly from beside Bill.

Bill still looked serious as he answered. "I agree with you totally sweetheart."

Soon everyone around the area was gathering to see what was going on. We had to keep them back so they wouldn't be caught in any crossfire. Robin's devil fruit power was very handy in this situation. (No pun intended).

As we pushed them back I wondered out loud, "Is this the true power of our devil fruits?"

"_Not entirely. You have more power hidden inside of you. Look closely, this is just the primitive form of Winter. If he was in his true form these worthless pawns would be annihilated in five seconds."_

I stopped. The fight happening behind me was forgotten as I listened to this new and calming voice.

'Wait a second... Wasn't this the same voice from before when I was dodging Barry's attacks?' I wondered but the voice ignored my inquiry and continued.

"_The Four Seasons in their true forms are unstoppable and invincible. In fact they are so powerful that sea stones have no effect."_

'No effect?' I thought, 'That's impossible. Sea stones have the power to negate our devil fruit powers ergo they would negate our Season powers.'

"_So you would think but once in your true form you are no longer a devil fruit user but an actual Season. Sea stones have no effect on The Four Seasons."_

While I was digesting this new piece of information I looked at John to examine this 'primitive form of Winter'. That's when I saw Gluttony fighting John. No matter what John did Gluttony kept regenerating, I could see the confusion and frustration in John's eyes.

'I have to warn him!!'

"JOHN!" he turned to look at me as I yelled, "That guy's a homunculus!"

He nodded, understanding what that meant and continued on with the fight. I watched and I felt it. I felt something stir inside of me telling me that this is just basic. Some part of me was calling out to Winter and was asking why it was just toying around with these creatures.

I couldn't believe it.

'What is this?'

"_It's you. This is your power. The Four Seasons are connected by a special bond. They are able to understand each other and connect without even trying. Can you sense his power? Can you feel how dormant it is?"_

I closed my eyes and looked inside myself to see the battle in front of me. I could see John's spirit pushing down on something. What was it? What was he pushing down?

"_Winter. He's pushing down Winter right now. It's very wise of him too, at this point with so many people are around, if he released his true form then many people would die from his releasing strength. Although when the time comes he needs to know that he __**has**__ to release it or he will surely lose or worse, die."_

Then I saw his figure fall to the ground as this monster fell on top of him. I could feel so many souls inside this being that my head felt like it would explode.

"Whoa Rabia! What're you doing?!" John screamed at the beast.

I quickly opened my eyes so as not to faint from this awesome power.

"I'm not doing anything John," I responded as I rubbed my temples, a futile attempt to lose the pain that was just growing in my head.

All three of these creatures were homunculi and it was killing me. Every movement brought new pain to my head and not only that but I could feel the Straw Hat Crew watching from behind me. I could also sense the people from Fullmetal Alchemist watching the fight before me.

'Why? Why can I feel them all of a sudden? What's going on??'

"Ugh," I groaned as John crushed Envy. The pain was too much and I fell to my knees while holding my head. Again the voice came back.

"_Take it easy Rabia. You just tapped into your powers, don't rush yourself."_

"How the hell do I stop this??" I growled as my head throbbed.

"_Just stop. It's easy. Just stop, cut it off."_

"That's easy for you-"

"_Quickly! Cut it off before your brother uses his power!!"_

Immediately I cut off my power just as I heard John yell, "EYE OF THE BEAR!"

Sweat was dripping from my face as I realized that the fight was over for now. I saw John on the ground asleep and I sighed.

'How the hell did I do that?' I questioned while messaging my pulsating temples.

"_Well don't just kneel there. Get up. You need some time to think. Let us lead you to where you can think."_

"Ok," I whispered. While everyone attended to John I wandered off. For a minute I wondered why I put such faith this voice in my head but something deep inside of me told me to trust it so I continued to follow.

Suddenly everything was new to me. I could hear sounds that I never thought existed. An example would be that the world was speaking to me, I could _feel_ it.

Every now and then I felt the wind tickling my face and speaking to me. It would tell me about my whereabouts and who was around me. The really weird part about it was that I could speak back. We would have conversations and it eventually led me to this secluded place. I sat down and curled up into the fetal position.

I wasn't even myself anymore. I could feel that, I could feel that I was now Spring. Weird huh?All of the knowledge that was crammed into my head that day when I ate the Spring Spring Fruit slowly filtered through my brain.

There was so much to take in that I didn't even notice the wind warning me about someone approaching me. Eventually it got so annoying that I stopped taking in the information and asked in annoyance, "What? Why must you disturb me?"

_'Forgive us Spring but we thought that you might want to know that __**that **__person is behind you.'_

"What?"

_'He's been watching you for quite some time.'_

"Who? Who are you talking about?"

"Rabia."

I stiffened at the masculine voice. After gaining so much knowledge and coming to facts about death and life I was still afraid of one thing.

Ace's love.

A thing so powerful that even in my strongest stage as Spring I would still fall. This hold he had on me and I on him was so strong it shook my entire being.

I felt him come closer and I stood. I wanted to run away but what would he think then? Would it really matter?

"Rabia," Ace repeated but he said it so softly that I could barely hear it.

No words could form in my mouth. Nothing came to mind. Ironic that I had just gained so much knowledge and now my ability to speak is inhibited by this one man.

He hesitantly walked right behind me but he didn't touch me. My heart sank from his absent touch and I squeezed my eyes shut to clear my mind of all of the new depressing thoughts. Why wasn't he holding me? Am I that disgusting?

Stop.

I didn't need him, I was Spring now. I can support myself. But something deep down told me otherwise.

_'Something's on his mind Spring. Aren't you going to talk to him?'_

"Yes," I whispered to the air. I couldn't talk to Ace, I just...

"Are you feeling well?"

_'What? Spring, is it true that you are sick? Are you sick from staying in that freezer for so long?'_

"What would make you think that?"

I could sense Ace's confusion at my answer but again I couldn't speak to him so I held a conversation with the wind.

"Well, for starters a serial killer almost made you one of his victims. Then during the whole time that you were talking to everyone after that ordeal it looked like you had seen a ghost AND that you were about to cry. You fell to the ground during John's battle while holding onto your head. You didn't even follow everyone back to the safe house. You just wandered off in a trance and have been sitting here for hours without moving. What happened?"

_'Very observant he is of our Spring. Very observant. He must care for you very much.'_

The sun slowly sunk in the sky in contrast to the rapid beating in my chest. My eyes closed at the beautiful sunset, anything to take my mind off of my fluttering heart.

"Rabia?"

Again I stood silent. I felt emotion filling up inside me with every second that Ace stared at my back. I couldn't stand it, I exploded.

"What? What do yo-" I began in frustration and then I stopped.

I-I felt myself, leaking...

'Damn it! Why the hell do I always cry in front of him?? Oh goodness, please don't notice. Please...'

Ace sighed at my stubbornness and continued to speak, "Rabia. I'm sorry for acting the way I did. I just..." His arms raised up to hold my shoulders but then stopped and fell back to his sides with a sigh, "I can't promise NOT to get angry at anyone who looks at you lustfully but I can promise that I'll try to act civilly. I love you and I-I ju-"

"Then I promise to subtly tell them to back off seeing as I am married. And," I whispered through my tears, "and b-because I love you too."

The tears fell freely now and I couldn't stop myself from shaking. I felt Ace sigh and then he gently touched my shoulders. At least it was gentle to a normal person but not to me, to me it felt like he was turning me around to face him with the strength of a thousand men.

My body didn't argue, I just turned into Ace and fell.

'Why? Why did this man make me so... emotional?' I thought desperately as I clung to him.

Ace of course caught me and held me close. I silently cried into Ace's chest while he just tightened his grip on me. I felt his breath on my neck as he sighed and smiled sadly.

"You know it's okay to cry even when I'm not around. Emotions and showing them doesn't mean that you are weak, it just means that you are human," Ace whispered into my ear. I nodded and waited for him to continue. He loosened his grip on me and backed away.

Of course I looked towards the ground in shame of my actions but Ace did his infamous action of touching my chin and lifting my gaze to meet his.

Ugh, it's SO not funny how much that scene repeats itself. Sigh... Anyways.

I stared into Ace's eyes and searched for what he was trying to tell me. When I found it I smiled hesitantly through my tears. "You won't think less of me?"

Ace's eyes softened and he shook his head. "Not in the least my Desert Strawberry, not in the least." And with that he caught his lips with mine and softly kissed me.

My heart exploded with happiness at his answer and I began to slowly kiss him back.

After the first two kisses the mood changed from a forgiving innocence to one of unspoken passion. Our kisses intensified with every passing second as our grip on each other steadily increased. My hands moved from Ace's back to around his neck and then eventually into his silky jet black hair.

I don't know what it was about this man but as soon as I ran my fingers through his hair he began to moan and press me against him more. I smirked into his kiss and barely got out, "Hmm, so..that's...all...it...takes..."

Ace, hating to be out done just grinned and gently grazed the small of my back. I gasped at the contact and bit his lip in retaliation. "Two can play at that game, " he growled as he attacked my neck. Pleasurable sensations coursed through my body and I began to shake.

Suddenly I could hear the wind blowing in my ear and I nodded. "Ace," I breathed as his lips left my neck and began to attack my ears. "Ace." I pleaded.

He stopped and looked me in the eyes with such passion that I almost melted but I had to remain strong. "Ace let's continue this somewhere else. Somewhere private."

The most debonair smile appeared on his face as he picked me up bridal style and whispered suavely, "Anything you wish my Desert Strawberry. Allow me to lead the way..."

I couldn't hear the rest of the conversation though, I was too preoccupied with worrying about him dropping me. When will he understand that carrying me bridal style really kills my nerves? Jerk.

But after a while I soon forgot about my shot nerves...

--

"Tell me, how do you breath?" I teased while watching Ace shovel his breakfast into his mouth the next morning.

"Mawafahgt?" Ace mumbled as he stuffed more and more food into his mouth.

_'We wonder the same thing Spring. What kind of being is this that he can eat and breathe at the same time?'_

I chuckled at the wind and just enjoyed the morning.

"_You're too carefree. What if your brothers found out what you were up to last night?"_

'Ah, but I've already thought of that hence why I had the wind persuade some of my family members to go out last night.'

"_Really? And do what?"_

'Well, Bill took Robin out drinking while Chuck trained with Alphonse all night. Plus John is still asleep ergo he wasn't a threat to begin with.'

"_Quite the mischievous one aren't you?"_

'Me?' I thought with an evil grin, 'Never.' I took a victory sip of the free water in front of me and sighed. 'Besides I'm married I can do what I please.'

I felt the voice smirk (Don't ask how I knew I just did. Ok?).

"_As you wish Rabia but just be ready to face the consequences."_

'Consequences? What consequences?'

"_All in due time. Trust me you have months to figure it out." _And with that the voice chuckled.

I was about to interrogate it more when I felt something strange stir inside of me.The horrible sensation one gets right before they throw up shot through my stomach. I quickly got up and proceeded to sprint to the bathroom.

As I was worshiping the porcelain god I could hear someone coming into the bathroom. My stall opened and I felt the gentle touch of Izumi rubbing my back.

"There, there, let it all out," she cooed as she rubbed my back.

"I-Izumi?" I muttered as I bowed down once again to the porcelain god.

"You're lucky that your husband is so perceptive. Ace ran over to get me as soon as he saw your face go green... What happened? Did you drink irresponsibly last night?" Izumi started off soft but then she growled at the last statement and I thanked goodness that that wasn't the case.

"No...Ugh..." I groaned as I ceased recognizing the porcelain god. Izumi helped me up and proceeded to wash my face off like a mother would do to a sick child. Tears began to form at the thought and I sniffled.

Izumi stopped to look at me. "Stop crying, there is no reason too."

"_Hmm... It seems that since you're Spring the side affects are even stronger than a normal woman's. Interesting... Although don't you think that these type of things are happening __**just**__ a little too early? I mean, really, this isn't supposed to happen for another few months. Hmm... Oh well, you are Spring after all."_

"What?? What are you talking about??" I shouted at the voice but since Izumi was there she was the one who took it to heart.

"Excuse me?" she growled.

A chill ran down my spine and I quickly apologized. "I'm s-sorry Mrs. Curtis I was just talking to myself," my head throbbed and I leaned against the sink, "Can we go home now?"

Sensing my distress Izumi nodded and helped me walk outside of the bathroom. Ace was leaning up against the opposite wall and looked at me with concern as I wobbled out. I smiled reassuringly at him. Ace just sighed and asked if I could walk.

A blush crept onto my face as I shook my head. Ace sighed again and was about to pick me up bridal style but I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck. He chuckled at my reaction and gave in. For the first time in a long time I was given a piggy-back ride.

When we arrived at the safe house soldiers were lined up outside and some were even in the kitchen.

I could feel the ominous aura emitting from Izumi. Ace gently pulled me closer and scooted away. Izumi clapped her hands and exploded the ground that the soldiers stood on.

"Shit, now of all times," Ace growled as he ran into the house to put me down on the sofa.

My head began to whirl but I knew I had to fight. As Ace ran off to get some help Bill came running inside.

Bill walked up and looked down at me, "Ready?"

"_Rabia do not fight in your condition. I repeat, DO NOT FIGHT."_

I looked down at my hands and then up at Bill.

"Let's do this."

"_NO!!"_

* * *

Phew! That took a while...

Wow. That chapter sucked... ANYWAYS!!

Some LuNa shall be coming up in later chapters but as one can see a fight has to come first.

Hmm... I wonder why Vernal Goddess was trying to stop Rabia from fighting... Well, tune in next time!

BONUS

John: So you have a zanpaktô? Like from Bleach?

Rabia: Yep. Her name is Vernal Goddess.

Chuck: That's not fair! I want one too!!

Rabia: Well it's not like I asked for it. She just appeared out of no where.

Vernal Goddess: I did no such thing. I do not just APPEAR out of no where. I came fr-

Rabia: Whatev.

Chuck: I want one!!

John: Whatev. I'm hungry.

Vernal Goddess: HEY! I'M TALKING HERE! PAY ATTEN-

* * *

Hehehehe...

Please enjoy!

See ya later!!


	13. Chapter 13

Hi! Hi!

So here is another chapter!!

Amazing no? Ok... So the same rules apply like before, shall I repeat them? Ok!

**Attention: There are many things going on in Rabia's mind now since she has 'advanced'. So here is the low down on the voices.**

"_Words..."_ **- This is Rabia's zanpaktô , Vernal Goddess** (That's right I threw in a little Bleach but that is just so I can make a sequel to this story if I'm up to it)

_'Words...'_ - **This is the wind.**

**Obviously the other rules apply.** Now...

On with the show!

Disclaimer: Atemu'sLotus has disguised herself as the maid of the person who owns the rights to FMA and One Piece. Slowly but surely she shall get those rights! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! You're fired. ... Damn it.

* * *

"_Don't be an idiot Rabia. Get back inside, now."_

'No way in hell,' I thought as I stood outside with Bill and Chuck.

We were waiting for John to get dressed so we could go into battle together. Too bad he was taking WAY too long ergo I had time to have a nice 'chat' with the voice inside my head.

"_Listen Rabia, I can't tell you why you can't go into battle but you just can't."_

'Why can't you tell me?'

"_Because it would be more fun for you to figure out on your own AND it's not my place."_

'Then please stop bothering me. I have a battle to get to.'

"_RABIA!"_

It was then that John finally decided to show up. We all looked at him and Bill scoffed.

"Finally, I was about to leave without you." He took a drink of his Pale Ale and began to walk away.

John argued, "I didn't even take that long."

I could feel the voice inside of me stir so I snapped, "Whatever, let's get going."

We lined up like when we first faced Malevolence and began to walk slowly through the wreckage. It was like an old western and it was pretty cool until the music came out of no where.

"_Rabia stop this foolishness. RIGHT. NOW."_

'No.'

The music kept playing and playing and playing and PLAYING.

And the voice kept nagging and nagging and nagging and NAGGING.

"COULD SOMEONE JUST STOP THE MUSIC?!" I yelled.

It stopped and I sighed contently.

'At least ONE nuisance was silenced.'

"_I heard that."_

'Then get a clue.'

"You know you just killed the suspense," John stated as he walked over some rubble.

"What suspense? There was no suspense to begin with," I growled as the annoyance level upped two points.

"But it made this scene so cool," John wined.

"Just shut up John," I said as I gritted my teeth. Today started off on the wrong foot and I was getting angrier at every passing second.

He huffed out a 'fine' and we kept on walking till we reached a large square. There stood the Seven Deadly Sins in all their glory.

"_Rabia please don't do this. Please trust me on this."_

"My, my all of the Seven Deadly Sins," John said smugly.

Lust questioned him on his retort but I did not pay attention. I was wondering if I was making the right decision. So far the voice in my head had taken care of me and had done no wrong so... Maybe...

'So... You do not wish me to fight because something is wrong.'

I heard a hefty sigh inside the recesses of my mind. Thankfully she let me continue.

'If I fight, I will be hurt more than usual? Are you worried since the last time I fought?'

"_No. I'm not worried about you. You'll be fine but someone else may be hurt."_

'What are you talking about? Who else is there?'

"_I can't tell you."_

This really pissed me off. How was I supposed to stop fighting for my family, for everything that I believed in because of some stranger? Immediately when I thought that my heart began to hurt. It was like my body was mourning for something. Or in this case, someone. My brain told me to stop and think about this situation. If my heart was going crazy then something was definitely wrong.

'You still don't make any sense. How can I protect someone by not fighting?'

"_I can't tell you that."_

'Dammit! Why the hell not??'

_'Spring the fight is about to start. You must decide now.'_

It was like I was having a glaring contest with myself. And being the stubborn person I am I decided that I had won so I prepared for battle.

The voice within me sighed. _"You know..."_

'What?' I snapped.

"_Don't be snappy with me or I won't help you. You're not supposed to be fighting in the first place."_

I snorted at the voice as John was coming to a close in his discussion.

"_Fine. Be that way, but guess what? __**You**__ don't have a katana."_

My face blanched. She was right. My katana was back in One Piece after Ace tossed it aside in the last major battle.

'Great, now what?'

"_Call my name Rabia, say 'Diffuse Vernal Goddess'. Say it Rabia, say my name."_

This new power flowed through me and my breath hitched in my throat.

"Nothing, but let's not stand here all day. Let the fight begin." John announced.

I took a deep breath and whispered, "Diffuse Vernal Goddess." Instinctively I grabbed for my hilt but this time I reached for it as if it would come out of my forearm. Although it surprised me at the time that I reached for my forearm instead of my belt, what didn't surprise me was when a zanpaktô actually came out of my forearm.

"Interesting," I muttered as Chuck began to drain the moisture out of the enemy's bodies.

'So you're a zanpaktô from Bleach,' I thought while picking Gluttony as my first target. His smile REALLY creeped me out after the Barry incident. He was definitely going to pay for that, I mean c'mon, John got him last time so it's my turn to beat him up. Right?

"_Yes, yes I am."_

'Well then let's see what we can do.'

I felt Vernal Goddess smile at the use of the plural. I walked up causally to Gluttony and then stabbed him with Vernal Goddess.

"_Now combine our powers and use the devil fruit."_

"Gotcha," I affirmed with an evil grin. Gluttony looked at me innocently and tilted his head to the side.

I could see the hunger in his eyes so I hummed a song about food. Vines came out of Vernal Goddess and plunged into Gluttony. They filled his every orifice and he burst into little pieces. The vines began to pick up the dispersed chunks when I heard a mug shattering in the distance.

"Damn it," I cursed as I saw Bill's eyes turn into different colors and then staying with red, "Is this going to happen in every battle Bill? Ugh..."

Remembering what happened last time, I abandoned Gluttony and ran towards the sturdiest building that I could find. Consequently Chuck and John were running towards the same one.

Hell, I wasn't going to be caught in Bill's wrath. Envy can be so stupid sometimes. I promised to myself that I would find a bullet resistant mug just for Bill. Then maybe, just maybe history wouldn't repeat itself.

As I was running towards the building I saw Edward Elric coming.

"_Great, another nuisance. Be prepared to answer some questions Rabia, these people are already suspicious of you but now that Bill is going berserk... Damn humonculi."_

'Amen on that statement.' I thought while pulling Edward into the building with us. He screamed in protest but we quickly shut him up.

We watched the battle happening outside as Lust began to charge Bill. He sent some knives her way and hit. It didn't stop her though, but the hurricane sure did. It speared multiple objects into her, she was soon a human sized pin cushion. Then the one that looked like he was a soldier ordered his troops to kill Bill. They fired but the bullets went right through Bill not even affecting him. He took his dead leaves and sharpened them, they were so sharp they could cut through steel. He threw them and killed the soldiers.

"Why did you pull me in?" Ed asked angrily.

"_This boy is truly an idiot. Either that or blind. Why the hell does he think that we pulled him in? Because we were lonely?"_

"Bill is pissed and you don't wanna be around when he is pissed," Chuck muttered.

Bill started to make multiple hurricanes, then they were followed by a few tornadoes. Soon the homunculi were over whelmed by the power of Fall. Then he began to change form. His muscles grew to incredible sizes, his hair began to grow down his back, he grew to about ten feet, and the hair on the back of his hands grew. His finger nails grew to a point, his teeth became as sharp as the knives he carried, and his hair stood on end. Soon he was a monster, sort of like what John had become.

I was watching in awe as Bill just tore up everything.

'He's a little more destructive than John in his primitive form isn't he?' I asked Vernal Goddess.

"_Indeed, and he is coming right this way."_

My eyes widened. Bill was truly coming this way. Holy Cow, we had to run away and run fast!

I grabbed Ed's arm and dashed out of the building. Chuck and John would follow me so I ran towards some rubble that Bill had already made. It seemed the safest place since it was hit before hand. Bill usually doesn't like to beat up something twice. Usually...

When I got closer I could sense the rest of the FMA characters watching the fight. I groaned but kept running. Vernal Goddess was right, I was about to be bombarded with questions. But as I came towards them my heart began to sting. I felt Summer's life force drain from his body and I began to panic.

"Chuck?" I called and turned around to see nothing but dust. "Damn."

"What is going on Mrs. Portgas? Tell us, now."

I turned at the authoritative voice and gulped. Now was not the time to be answering questions, Chuck was in danger and I needed to help. It was then that I felt his life come back full force so I sighed in defeat. As long as my brothers were safe I could answer Colonel Mustang's question.

But that attitude changed when I sensed Wrath fighting. I realized that I had to do my part so I looked at all of them with hard eyes.

"_No, answer their questions Rabia. Please, don't fight!"_

"We're fighting for freedom," I answered coldly. Then I dashed across the battle field to where John was.

I could feel the Spirit of Spring stir in my chest and I knew exactly what to do. John had already transformed but I wasn't going to let him have all of the fun.

"Now wait a sec. You aren't going to fight without me," I said with an evil grin.

Chuck cheered, "Not without me either!"

We all smiled at each other and felt the Four Seasons' bond strengthen.

I placed my hand over my heart and hummed that familiar tune. I could feel the Spirit of Spring burst from inside of me and course through my veins. Now all I had to do was call it forth.

"Spring Equinox," my voice sang.

The transformation was quick yet slow. I can't describe it. It was just- It was just incredible.

My usual ivory skin turned a beautiful shade of grass green while my nails turned into smoothest of pebbles. I could feel my power slowly making its way up my body. When it reached my hazel eyes I opened them as startling blue, like the color of a deep brook in the spring time. My hair then unfolded itself as soft roses that, when I moved, danced around me like my own personal rain of rose petals.

I embodied Spring but not all of it. I was restraining myself from letting all of Spring's power out. These humonculi were too weak to feel the full power of The Four Seasons so I stuck with my primitive form.

"Now," my voice sang, "You also have to face the true Spring."

Something reverberated through my chest as I realized that Chuck was transforming as well but he went differently. Instead of placing his hand on his heart like me, he looked up at the sun.

"Summer Solstice," his voice rang. The sun suddenly brightened and blinded all of us for a second but when it was through Chuck was full transformed. His skin embodied the yellow of the sun while his nails turned into clear water. His eyes were as orange as the setting sun and his hair burst into flames. The ground beneath him melted as immense heat rolled off of him.

"Now, time to face true Summer," his voice rang.

We were all connected now. Every one of us knew exactly what the other one was thinking. We moved as one and thought as one, we fought as a team. Separate but together.

We attacked together as John went for Wrath, Chuck for Lust, and I for Gluttony.

Hey, I still had a score to settle and this time Bill wouldn't get in my way.

Gluttony opened his mouth and tried to chomp down on me but I danced out of his way. My speed increased as I dodged each attack. I also noticed that for some odd reason I kept trying to protect my abdomen. I did it out of instinct and that made my mind wander. After a while Gluttony got quite peeved and fully opened his mouth. I could see the hungry eye in his stomach staring at me and I smirked.

Now, time to attack.

* * *

And so another chapter. :)

BONUS!!

Nami: "Did anyone else notice that the warm seasons were more docile and pretty when they transformed?"

Rabia: "Hey... Yeah! That is true isn't it? I wonder why..."

Chuck: "Probably because the warmer seasons are SO much more awesome than the cooler seasons."

Rabia: "Amen to that."

Chuck and Rabia high-five.

John puffs out.

John: "That is SO not true!! Right Bill?"

...

John: "Bill?"

Bill: "Watev. I got the job done."

Rabia: "So very true."

Bill: "Ergo I feel the need to celebrate with more Pale Ale. If you would excuse me..."

Bill gets up and walks away. John sags in his seat.

John: "Well at least I know where to go to if I DON'T WANT SUPPORT YOU BIG JERK!!"

Everyone else chuckles while John sulks in the corner, whispering something about him being pretty too when he transforms...

* * *

AWW!!

Poor John. So cute!

Please enjoy!

See ya!


	14. Chapter 14

Hi!

Update time!!

On with the show!

Disclaimer: Atemu'sLotus was on the Internet buying the rights to FMA and One Piece when the little icon at the corner said, 'limited or no connectivity'. The rights were lost. Damn.

* * *

Gluttony was REALLY angry now. He had been trying with all of his might to take a bite out of me but alas I was too quick for him. In his rage he opened The Gate in his stomach.

I smirked. I could feel the power of Spring coursing through my veins, telling me what to do. Suddenly I sensed that Colonel Mustang was about to interrupt our battle.

"No way José. This one is mine," I sang as I called forth the heavens. With a mighty crash it began to rain with thunder and lightening.

This stopped the rescue party, as I had hoped. The dismay that rolled off of them filled my head but it was soon taken over with the pleasure of the other Four Seasons. Winter thanked Spring for the rain before John began to attack Wrath with ice. Summer sizzled Lust with humidity and Fall just kept going after Envy.

The rain got in Gluttony's eyes as he tried to look for me. I was thinking about charging him but somewhere in the back of my mind told me not to go near the danger, long distance fighting would be best in this type of situation. I obeyed out of confusion and then let Spring take over while I contemplated the 'situation'.

'Ok, so Vernal Goddess said that I shouldn't fight in my condition. But why? She hadn't complained about this before when I was fighting Barry,' I thought as Spring grew vines out of the ground to capture Gluttony's legs.

The vines twisted up his body and squeezed until he was almost bursting at the seams. Then Vernal Goddess flew apart and began to dice up Gluttony. As he was being torn apart the vines tightened so when he regenerated they were able to grow inside of him. This gave Spring control over his body's movements and from there Spring started to take out the soldiers that Wrath had brought with him.

I was quite impressed but I needed to concentrate on all of the things that were said between me and Vernal Goddess.

'Well,' I thought,'She was fine in letting me fight Barry but now... So the question would be, what happened between then and now?'

I watched more soldiers go down in the fight and then Bill came hurling past us. This cleared my head for some reason.

'Ace and I finally made up but that can't be it. I mean what does that have to do with my condi-'

I stopped.

And then it all connected.

_**FLASH**_

"_As you wish Rabia but just be ready to face the consequences."_

_**FLASH**_

"_All in due time. Trust me you have months to figure it out."_

_**FLASH**_

I was about to interrogate it more when I felt something strange stir inside of me.The horrible sensation one gets right before they throw up shot through my stomach. I quickly got up and proceeded to sprint to the bathroom.

_**FLASH**_

"_Hmm... It seems that since you're Spring the side affects are even stronger than a normal woman's. Interesting... Although don't you think that these type of things are happening __**just**__ a little too early? I mean, really, this isn't supposed to happen for another few months. Hmm... Oh well, you are Spring after all."_

_**FLASH**_

"_Listen Rabia, I can't tell you why you can't go into battle but you just can't."_

_**FLASH**_

"_Because it would be more fun for you to figure out on your own AND it's not my place."_

_**FLASH**_

"_No. I'm not worried about you. You'll be fine but someone else may be hurt."_

_**END OF FLASH**_

That strange sensation that I felt this morning suddenly crawled back and it took all of my strength to force it back down. It was almost as if my body was laughing at me. Everything clicked in my head and then I realized why battling at such a long distance was necessary, nay _vital_.

I now knew why I kept feeling queasy or why I always protected my stomach when Gluttony attacked me. But these side effects shouldn't be happening so soon after... after last night. I mean, doesn't it take a while for this to actually happen?? Wasn't there some law of nature that prolonged this action??

My head began to feel woozy and I faltered. Thankfully I wasn't in charge of my body so there was no danger in my collapse. But then a huge tornado ripped through the area and everything was being sucked in.

I could feel Spring plant her feet in the ground so there was no danger in being sucked into the storm but that was only for the storm that was on the outside. Inside of me, a storm was brewing and there was nothing to protect me from it.

My mind was trying to wrap itself around this new development.

'I- I'm... I'm...'

I couldn't even finish the thought. I knew the answer, the end of the sentence but I still couldn't think it. I took a deep breath and then sighed.

'I, Portgas D. Rabia, am pregnant with my first child.'

That did it. My mind shut down and my heart took over. There was a sudden rush of emotions that crashed into me and swallowed me whole.

First I was surprised.

Then happy.

Then sad.

Then angry.

Back to happy.

Then scared.

Happy.

Scared.

Happy, scared.

Confused.

I couldn't figure out what I was feeling. Foremost I was happy since I was pregnant!

A little life was being created inside of me! A symbol of the love that Ace and I share together was being created inside of me. Jolts of happiness shook my being.

And then fear took over.

A fear that I might get hurt in this fight and then the baby would be hurt or even worse, lost. Then the fear of telling Ace crept in. What would I say? How could I tell him? How would he react?

Then I would think about the reaction and the reason for it and that's when happiness came back. I was pregnant! And then the fear would come back.

It was an endless and tiring circle that drained me of all of my energy. Again, thankfully Spring was in control of my body so nothing drastic happened on the outside.

The rest of the Seasons could feel my distress but they didn't look deep enough to figure out where it was coming from. For all they knew I could be distressed about the fight. But there was someone who knew exactly why I was distressed and that someone was Vernal Goddess.

"_Rabia? Rabia are you alright? Rabia?"_

'Y-yes, at least I think so...' I paused as I tried to focus on my vision which was getting blurrier by the minute. 'Vernal Goddess?'

"_Yes Rabia?"_

'Can you tell me something?'

"_It depends. What do you wish me to tell you?"_

'Vernal Goddess, am I- I mean, could I be- ...I...'

"_Yes? Go on."_

'I'm pregnant.'

"_That didn't sound like a question to me."_

'Vernal... DO NOT TEST ME RIGHT NOW.' I could feel the mental break down about to happen, it was amazing. I saw my body fighting Gluttony but then I saw my soul collapse on the ground. I saw it breathing heavily and crying. I knew it, I knew I was always so weak and now…

And now I'm utterly useless.

I collapsed. My body looked back to see my soul on the ground. I could feel my body wanting to come to my soul but then Gluttony popped out of nowhere.

'Don't you dare get hurt!' my soul yelled at my body, 'Don't you dare hurt my child!!'

Vines sprouted from the ground and plummeted through Gluttony. He screamed in pain but I didn't care. The vines dug deeper and deeper into his flesh. I controlled his body now. He was mine to torture for almost hurting my child.

'Eat,' I commanded while pointing at Lust. I knew that I was trying my luck. Gluttony loved Lust above all of the other homunculi, he wouldn't dare harm her. But he was my puppet now and when I want my puppet to dance he dances.

'EAT.'

Gluttony cried out as he was forced to attack a shocked Lust. They fought over each other as Chuck tried to take advantage of the situation. Chuck took over the two homunculi and I collapsed. No more fighting.

My soul collapsed as Spring took over my body and continued to control Gluttony but with less malice then myself.

'Why didn't you tell me that I was pregnant Vernal? Why did you let me suffer like this?' I muttered while trying to breathe. It took too much out of me. This fighting was draining my strength, the strength that I needed for my baby.

"_What do you want to do now Rabia?"_

I sighed and looked at my body that was a few feet ahead of me. It was fighting but as far away as it possibly could. Not good. No more, no more fighting.

'I want to rest,' I whispered.

I could feel Vernal Goddess smiling at my response.

"_Then we shall rest. The others are coming so they can take care of that tub of lard. Let's go rest now Rabia."_

'_Yes Mistress. Let's go rest,'_ the wind whispered lightly in my ear.

I slowly got up and rested for a bit in while kneeling. I glanced up at my body and called to it. It obeyed, letting me take control again. I stood up and then lost my cookies.

"Ugh.." I wobbled as I stumbled towards a group of barrels. The same place that I left the Fullmetal cast. And there they were, sitting there waiting for me. Colonel Mustang glared at me for a brief moment until shock took over.

"Mrs. Portgas?" He asked as he reached for me. Everyone noticed my condition then.

Izumi grabbed me and dragged me over to an empty barrel and rubbed my back. "Stupid girl, you're not supposed to fight in your condition. Now let it all out."

At the command I began to hurl and couldn't stop. Eventually there was nothing left so I dry heaved. THAT is THE most worst feeling in the world. Dry heaving sucks folks. SUCKS.

And of course tears came to my eyes. My face was drained of color as I fell back and landed roughly on the ground. I wiped my mouth, refusing to open my eyes and see them staring at me.

I could feel their questions rolling off them. I sensed the soldiers tensing up and reaching for their guns in case I was to attack them. Colonel Mustang had his fingers posed for a snap and Ed was ready to clap his hands. Izumi was the only one who wasn't tense. She some how knew that I was harmless to them. That didn't make her not thirst for answers though.

"Explain."

A tired sigh escaped my lips and held my head in my hands. I took a deep breath which shook my whole frame. But they waited, God bless 'em.

"I already told you everything that you need to know," I mumbled while tightening into the fetal position.

"_Now is not the time to antagonize them Rabia. Just answer them, they are involved too you know."_

"No," I answered aloud, "My past isn't just something to throw around so casually! They wouldn't understand! No one would understand our pain! So just shut up! Shut up!" I held my hands over my ears and began to cry. I couldn't help myself. I was hormonal and I was being reminded of our past, not the best ingredients to put together.

"Mrs. Portgas you are wrong. We wou-" Riza began but I cut in.

"Stop calling me that. You know it's supposed to be a secret. What if the little ones find out? Just. Just call me Rabia dammit," I mumbled the last part and went back to crying.

"Rabia, please stop crying. We just need to know what's going on. We just want to help and believe it or not but we all know about pain. So please Rabia, please tell us what's going on," Alphonse whispered as he knelt down beside me.

I wanted to smack myself. I was being an idiot. So I took a deep breath and nodded. Then I searched for Alphonse's hand and held it. For some reason it calmed me down and I began to tell them the basics of our condition. I started off with how we were from another dimension.

That went well.

After I wrapped vines around their mouths to shut them up and I continued with the story of the devil fruit. Of course I went with the spark note version. The battle was still going on behind me and every now and then I would send spores out to poison the homunculi. Hey, I still needed to help.

Every one waited until I finished and unwrapped them to ask questions.

But the first question that I received put me through a loop.

"If all of this has happened to you then why did you throw up? You don't look like the person who would get sick so easily," Ed said while looking at me innocently.

I couldn't respond. I mean, how the hell do you respond to that?? 'Oh that's because I'm pregnant.' Or 'Oh, that's because Ace and I are going to have a baby.' Or 'It's called morning sickness kid.' No he was a child so maybe... 'Well, you see when two people love each other very, very much...'

DAMN IT!!

"It's because she is pregnant."

Every one froze. Slowly I looked up at Izumi and she glared down at me.

"What? Am I wrong?"

My eyes grew wider than ever and I could only gape. But her eyes told me to get a grip so I closed my mouth and tried to say the words out loud.

"Yes, I'm pregnant," I said clearly.

Then everything stopped. I didn't notice the extra person amongst the Fullmetal Alchemist crowd. I didn't sense the person's presence. I didn't notice the black tuft of hair.

"You're what?"

I whipped my head around to the source of that familiar voice. My insides froze and I couldn't breath. This time I really couldn't respond as I looked into Ace's eyes.

* * *

How was that? Rabia has finally acknowledged her secret and then Ace just HAS to show up. Sheesh, men.

BONUS

Chuck: What happened in that chapter Rabia?

Rabia: Read it and find out you idiot.

John: I think that he means was... What happened with your body?

Rabia: Well, when two people love each other very very much-

John and Chuck: RABIA!!

Bill: Ah!! My virgin ears!!

Everyone: . . .

Bill: It had to be done so deal with it.

Rabia: True, it had to be done. Bill was in the right.

Chuck: What's a virgin?

Rabia: And since was so nice to say that he can answer you! See ya!

Everyone runs away leaving Bill and Chuck.

Bill shrugs with Chuck turning to him for answers.

Bill: Basically? You.

. . .

* * *

Please enjoy!

See ya later!!


End file.
